Le clan s'agrandit
by seleneealicesly007
Summary: Résumé : AU school fic et good Akatsuki. Ou comment l'arrivée de trois personnes peut changer des vies.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Naruto apartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Présentation des OCs :**

Shizuka-chan 18 ans de conneries profonde avec la compagnie de mes deux sœurs, ma jumelle (fausse car physiquement parlant on ne se ressemble pas du tout) Hyuna-chan, éviter le "chan" à moins de la rendre hystérique. Et ma petite sœur Chie-chan. Je dois avouer que je suis méchante limite sadique quelque fois même démoniaque et non je ne suis pas dingue. Ceux que j'aime faire chier ... le monde en particulier, passer du temps avec mes amies et mes sœurs, lire et faire la faux cul car oui être faux cul n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Ce que je n'aime pas, simple les poufs, les machos, qu'on emmerde mon entourage. Voilà je crois que c'est tous ...Ah mon avenir, je veux être chanteuse.

Hyuna, j'ai 18ans, méchante... un démon en moi... au sens propre... et figuré. Je clache souvent, disons que c'est une passion, ou plutôt une distraction... la beauté du clache donne toute la méchanceté à la personne. Ce que j'aime... je ne sais pas, de toute manière vous n'avez pas à le savoir et ce que je n'aime pas... encore moins. Mon avenir je la voix... dans les bouches de l'enfer... en fait, quand on y pense, l'école est un enfer alors non je ne veux pas le passer là. Voilà c'est tout je crois... et puis merde NEXT!

Je suis Chie-sama, car oui, je suis supérieure a mais deux cinglées de sœurs. J'ai toujours raison et se peu importe la raison. J'ai 17 ans 3 mois 17 jours et 1 minute et 13,14, 15 secondes. J'aime casser les gens en douceur comparer à ma sœur, Car oui je prends exemple sur mes sœurs afin d'avoir encore plus raison, en fait je suis la raison, ainsi que la sagesse. Lire des mangas et corriger mes sœurs. Je n'aime pas ... En fait j'aime tous. Mon avenir... pour tous vous dire je voudrais être un écureuil funambule, ne me demander pas pourquoi car moi-même je ne le sais pas... bon Sayonara.

 **Prologue :**

PoV Sakura:

Salut, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, 18 ans de connerie et un peu folle. Physiquement, je fais 1 métre 62, les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux roses 100% NATURELS. Autrement, j'ai un Baka de frère du nom de Sasori avec qui je vis. Je viens d'emménager à Konoha, ville natale de toute la famille. Mes parents, tous simplement en voyage et jamais avec leurs enfants. Ils tiennent la plus grande agence immobilière du monde alors oui je suis riche et je m'en vante pas.

Sinon demain, c'est la rentrée et je vais au lycée de bourge du nom de Konoha High School.(Shizu: no comment' pour le noms j'avais pas d'idée.;saku: c'est vrai que c'est pourri!; shizu: non, mais ça va t'avais peut-être mieux?; saku: Non, je continue.)J'espère me faire de nouveaux amis et que cette fois-ci je n'aurai pas dans ma classe des poufs et des pervers.


	2. Chapter 1: La rentré de Sakura et Sasori

Chapitre 1 : La rentré de Sakura et Sasori

PoV Sakura

BIP BIP BIP!

Sakura: Vas dire bonjour au mur mon joli

Boum! Grac! Bwouing!

Le réveil qui s'écrase sur le mur, se casse et un ressort qui saute

Sakura: Dodo !

?: Ah! Ah! Je savais que tu étais folle

Sakura: Ta gueule Saso laisse-moi dormir.

Sasori: Il faudrais que tu te lèves il est 7h30 et on commence dans 30minutes.

Sakura: Tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt !

Sasori: Non...

Sakura: Cours ou crèves.

Non, mais quel imbécil se frangin, il a vraiment cru que j'allais lui courir après. Direction la salle de bain, une douche rapide, j'enfile l'uniforme du lycée qui se compose d'un chemisier blanc avec sur la manche le symbole de Konoha et d'une jupe noire. Je descends les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine en me rétament en bas de ceci de façon magistrale.

Sakura: Bonjour... Tiens les parents sont ENCORE pas là.

Sasori: Ouais touffe rose.

Sakura: Tu peux parler les tiens sont rouge.

Sasori: Grouilles, on va être en retard!

Je mange mes tartines de nutella (Chie: MIAM! ... Ok je me tire) je monte dans la voiture et direction le lycée.

Sasori: Je te connais pas, et tu viens pas me voir quand on est au lycée... OK?!

Sakura (les yeux larmoyants):... T'es trop méchant.

Je vais au panneau d'affichage pour regarder ma classe. Je vois une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus qui se fait emmerder par... euh... un truc roux.

Sakura: Dit tu peux la lacher, elle ne t'a rien fait de mal?!

?: T'es qui toi pour oser me parler?!

Sakura: Sakura.

?: Buble Gum, ta couleur est vraiment ratée.

Sakura: Tu peux parler, t'as vu la tienne espèce de pouf.

?: Comment OSES-TU parler comme ça à Karine-sama?!

?: La ferme Tayuya.

Karine: Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ?!

Sakura: En ouvrant la bouche.

La pouf est partie avec ses chiens chiens qui lui sert de "copines".

?: Salut, Je m'apelle Temarie mais tu peux dire Tema.

Sakura: Enchantée, moi c'est Sakura.

Temari: Je peux t'apeller Saku?!

Sakura: Bien sur, et tu es...?!

Temari: Ah... euh, je te présente Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata: Bon... bonjours... Sa... Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Kawaï !

Temari: Tu es dans notre classe Saku, tu viens avec nous, je te présente le reste du groupe.

Arrivée en classe avec Temari et Hinata on se dirigent vers le fond, à peine mes affaires posées que sa sonne. Je m'assoie près de la fenêtre, le prof est en aparrence en retard!

?: Jarte de ma place bonbon rose.

Sakura: Cause toujours la perruche.

?: Tu m'as apelé comment?!

Sakura: En plus d'être une "Perruche" tu es sourd, j'en ai de la chance.

?: Ah ah! Elle t'as rembaré royal mon frère.

?: Rusai baka (traduc: Ta gueule imbécile)

Hinata: Bon... bonjour... Na.. Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sautant au cou de la bègue): Hina-chan Sas'key est méchant avec moi.

BOUM!

Naruto s'est à peine jeté dans les bras d'Hinata qu'elle tombe dans les pommes.

Naruto: Mon dieu, j'ai tué Hinata!

Sakura: Mais non...

Temari: Il faut l'enmener à l'infirmerie.

Naruto: Ok j'y vais!

Temari: Le baka blond qui vient de partir c'est Naruto Uzumaki, la "perruche" j'ai nommé IceMan n°1 Sasuke Uchiwa, son second le cousin d'Hinata, Neji. L'autre avec le clebs c'est Kiba avec Akamaru. La tête d'ananas au premier rang qui dort Shikamaru. Ino, la blonde qui se lime les ongles. Double macarons c'est Tenten. Mon adorable petit frère...

?: Oh! Merci !

Temari: Pas toi Kankuro, je parlais de Gaara.

Sakura: En fait tu as repiqué?!

Temari: Non, j'approfondis mes connaissances... Bon continuons alors Saï le "je ne comprend rien aux relations humaines". Lee alias "Gros sourcils" est toujours positifs. Voilà tu connais tous le monde.

Puis la porte s'ouvre douuuuuuuuuucement et un vieux masqué entre dans la classe et s'installe. En levant sa tête, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas de ride... donc pas vieux.

Kakashi: Bien je suis votre prof P et de français. Je vais faire rapidement l'apelle dans ma tête comme je vous connais presque tous. Tiens il en manque 3... des nouvelles en plus! Ah je vois que Sakura Haruno est parmis nous. Bien le bonjour et bienvenu dans notre établicement. Trève de bavardange, je vais vous donner la liste de vos professeurs... bon, j'èpere que cette fois ci vous serez sage avec Madame Minikui.

Naruto: Hey! monsieur!

Kakashi: Tiens ça commence Oui Naruto?!

Naruto: Elle en a combien?!

Tous: ?

Naruto: Bah oui vous venez de dire qu'elle en avait peu.

Sakura: Mais de quoi?!

Naruto: Mais de QI!

Sasuke: (donne un coup de Dico): Baka c'est son nom de famille.

A la maison, mon frère s'instale automatiquement devant la télé (Ô grand ami de l'Homme). Finalement cette rentré c'est plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble hors mis Karine et ses "lollipop girls" et la bouf. Je vous laisse j'ai des tonnes de devoir.


	3. Chapter 2: Le trio Hyou, et le prof Jira

Chapitre 2: Le trio Hyou, et le prof Jiraya...

Il fait beau, un soleil magnifique, il est même difficile de croire que nous sommes en cours. C'est la première heure, nous sommes en cours de japonnais avec Ebisu, ça promet. Puis quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est la directrice Tsunade qui ouvre la marche suivit de trois jeunes filles.

PoV Garçons de la classe: Elles vont en baver

PoV Les 3filles: Ils vont en baver.

PoV Les autre: On va en baver.

Notre chère directrice à la poitrine proéminante se place aux côté d'Ebisu et comme par magie son légendaire strabisme divergent plonge dans le décolté de la femme. Les filles qui l'accompagnent regarde la classe non pas méchament... mais on se sent mal à l'aise quand on le croise. Tsunade toussotte un petit coup, visiblement c'est un sujet assez sensible qu'elle va expliquer.

Tsunade: Bonjour les enfants...

Naruto: Wech Mamie Tsunade!

Tsunade: "Mamie" est de trop -_-' Donc Voilà les soeurs Shizuka, Hyuna et Chie Hyou. Elles ont été placées dans notre établissement, ce sont des élèves dissipées et nous espérons que vous les accueillez dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bon cours!

Ebisu: bien vous aller vous présenter au reste de la classe je vous pris.

Hyuna: Et si on veus pas?!

Ebisu: Tu te prèsentes points.

Hyuna: Vous avez interdiction de fraper vos élèves

Ebisu: Bon, c'est pas sorcier de se présenter!

Hyuna: Hyuna Hyou...

Ebisu: C'est tous?!

Hyuna: Et c'est largement assez.

Ebisu: Bien, va t'assoir entre Naruto et Saï. La suivante.

Shizuka: Shizuka Hyou 18 ans, jumelle de Hyuna. Celui qui me fait chier est une personne morte. Déteste les pervers comme le prof et les poufs. En espérant qu'on sera tous amis. =D

Ebisu: Va donc t'assoir à coter de Sasuke. Et toi?

Chie: Chie Hyou 17ans petite soeur de Hyuna et Shizuka. J'aime bien corriger mais soeur, maltraiter les gens et ...

Hyuna: Tais-toi et va t'assoir a coter du truc plein de poil qui te servira de voisin.

Chie: Ok.

Ebisu: Hyuna ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres, c'est bien clair!

Shizuka: C'est pas un pervers qui va nous donner des ordres alors faite votre cour et faite pas chier.

Chie: Je vois que vous faites partie des 14% des enseignants qui ne lisent pas les appréciations sur nos dossiers.

Shizuka: Parce qu'on n'est pas que de simples élèves dissipées. Je vais vous compter rapidement nos exploits. Les 16 camarades de classes emmenés à l'hôpital, les 13 dépressions nerveuses, les 7 démissions, les 4 suicides et j'en passe.

Hyuna: Mais rassurer vous Monsieur le Professeur, nous ferons en sorte que ce lycée n'échappe pas à la règle.

DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

Shizuka: Putain mes oreilles.

Hyuna: Ah la sonnerie, enfin.

Temari: Salut je m'appelle Temari.

Chie: Bonjour, je ne me représente pas ainsi que mes sœurs. Au faite tu voulais quoi?

Temari: Sa vous diraient de venir avec nous pour la pose?

Shizuka/Hyuna/Chie: Ouais.

Les filles se dirigent vers le groupe qui les attend. Une fois tout le monde présenter, ils discutent tranquillement.

Ino: Dites les filles c'est ce midi qu'on mange avec l'akatsuki?

Sakura: Tu n'es pas blonde pour rien Ino et oui c'est ce midi.

Chie: Akatsuki?

Shizuka: Est ce qu'il y a des beaux gosses prétentieux dans cette bande.

Ino: C'est LA bande de BG par excellence, et comparer aux autres ils ne se la pètent pas.

Shizuka: Zut...

Ino: Pourquoi tu dis ça...?

Chie: Elle ne va pas pouvoir s'amuser avec eux, c'est pour ça.

Sakura: T'en fait pas va tu vas pouvoir torturer le prof de SVT.

Bon les filles se dirigent vers les labos qui est à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Entre temps elles prennent tout leur temps à ranger leurs affaires dans leur casier et sortent leur blouse blanche qui est obligatoire en SVT. Une fois assis à leur place, les élèves fixent de façon stupéfait la masse capillaire de cheveux de Jiraya-sama qui les regardent avec un air amusé.

Jiraya: Bonjour les enfants, je serais votre prof d'SVT cette année, bon ne perdons pas de temps mettez vous en couple, une garçon et une fille.

Naruto: De combien?!

Kiba: Un couple Naruto, c'est par 2.

Le prof commenca à les mettre en groupe tel que Sasuke avec Sakura, Neji et Tenten, Gaara et Hyuna, Karin et Lee, Naruto et Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru, Shizuka et Kankuro, Chie et Saï, Ino et Kiba. les autres de la classe on s'en fout

Jiraya: Parfait, maintenant chauffez-vous.

Tous: ... Pardon?!

Tenten: Pardonnez-moi Jiraya-sama, mais où est le rapport avec la SVT?!

Jiraya: Mais ça me parait évidant, la reproduction sexuelle. Et je mettrais une petite note sur 5. Allez, commencez, je passe dans les rangs vous comment se débrouille les couple.

Premier couple à passer à la casserole c'est Sakura/Sasuke

Sasuke: Salut jolie demoiselle, je vous offre un verre?

Sakura: Désolé je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Sasuke: Alors une petite gourmandise?!

Sakura:... Euh quel genre de gourmandise?!

Naruto: (espionne la conversation) Pas con le coup de la "gourmandise"

Sasuke: (ne sais plus quoi penser) Euh... sucettes...?!

Jiraya: Vous placez la barre très haut, je vous félicite.

Sasuke: Punaise on est parti loin là!

Sakura: J'espère que l'on aura une bonne note?!

Second duo Neji et Tenten.

Neji: Je trouve ça sexy les filles avec des macarons.

Tenten: Moi c'est les tiens que je veux voir et ont comparera.

Tous: ... !

Jiraya: Fabuleux !

Neji: Pardon?!

Jiraya: Mince, le "pardon" gâche tout, vous aurais moins que la note précédente, dommage c'était bien parti.

Tenten: Sombre crétin!

Toisième torturés je demande Gaara et Hyuna…

Gaara: Tu commences.

Hyuna: Salut...

Gaara: Salut... ça va?

Hyuna: Ouais... et toi?

Gaara: Non, je ne sens observé.

Hyuna: Ton ex?!

Gaara: Non, ma soeur, mon frère, ma classe et le prof.

Hyuna: C'est fâcheux

Jiraya: Bon ça mène à rien tout ça ...

Gaara: C'est de ta faute.

Hyuna: Tu rigoles j'espère, je t'ai tendue plusieurs fois la perche !

Bon passons vite à Karin et Lee

Karine: Salut beau brun, ça te dis une nuit dans l'hotel d'à côté.

Lee(rouge homard): Euh... oui allons-y!

Jiraya: Claire et efficace félicitation.

Sakura: (pense) Connaissant la personne, c'est sûr que ce genre de chose doit-être facile à faire.

Au tour de Naruto et Hinata

Naruto: (pense) Alors là elle va tomber raide dingue de moi!

Hinata (commence à rougir): Sa... sa... salut Na... Naruto-kun

Naruto: Salut Hinata ça te dis de goûter une gourmandise?!

Hinata: ... BOUM ...

Chie/Hyuna/Shizuka: ... C'est un refus en beauté.

Jiraya: Je vais te mettre 0.5, pour avoir réussis à retenir une phrase de ton collègue Sasuke.

Temari et Shikamaru

Temari: Je refuse de draguer un cas pareil

Shikamaru: Allez fait un effort on est noté.

Temari: Arrête de me donner des ordres le paresseux! D'ailleurs, j'en ai pas à en recevoir de toi!

Sakura/Chie/Hyuna/Shizuka: ... c'est toujours comme ça?!

Kiba: Oui, est encore, là c'est mignon.

Jiraya: Bon le vieux couple c'est bon arrètez. Bah dit donc jusque-là ça vole bien bas les notes, il y aura du boulot.

Temari/Shikamaru: Vieux couple ?!

Shizuka et Kankuro

Shizuka: Sexy tes tatouages

Kankuro: C'est pour mieux te séduire mon enfant.

Shizuka: Tu voudrais bien m'en faire un dans le bas du dos.

Kankuro: Pas de souci, c'est quand tu veux ma beauté.

Jiraya: Oué... basique... la moyenne

Au tour de Chie et Saï

Chie: J'ai cru comprendre que tu es peintre?!

Saï: Oui, exacte.

Chie: J'ai toujours admiré la peinture, tu pourrais faire mon portrait nue?!

Shizuka: Chie !

Hyuna: Plus rien ne métonne.

Saï: Quand tu veux.

Jiraya: Bon, ça relève un peux le niveau de la classe.

Et dernier duo Kiba et Ino

Ino: Oh le joli chien!

Kiba: Il n'est pas aussi beau que toi tu sais!

Ino: T'es trop gentil Kiba sa te dit de venir chez moi ce soir?

Kiba: Pourquoi pas chez moi, il y aura personne pour nous déranger

Ino: OK

Jiraya: Pas mal je vous mes la moyenne.

Puis il se remet au niveau du tableau et regarde les élèves septiques. Regarde encore une fois ses notes. Il les déchire et les met dans la corbeille qui se trouve à sa gauche. D'après lui les notes sont tellement pitoyables qu'il préfère pas les avoir à noter dans le bulletin.

Jiraya: C'est pas possible d'être aussi nul!

Tenten: Mais vous êtes certain que c'est au programme?!

Jiraya: Tu veux prendre ma place?!

DRIIIIIIIIIIING!

Ouf fini, vraiment étrange ce cour, finalement les 3 nouvelles n'ont même pas peux en placer une telment que le cours était... choquant. Bon les ventres gargouillent direction le self, les filles veulent absolument les présenter à l'Akatzuki.


	4. Chapter 3: Le repas avec l

PoV de Sakura:

Je n'ai jamais vu, eux, participé à un cours aussi bizarre, avec un prof bizarre, aux idées bizarre.

Les soeur aussi sont bizarre. Non plutôt étrange, c'est le mot qui convient le plus.

°Chie-chan est la plus jeune et la plus Kawaï des trois mais la plus intelligente. Elle déborde d'énergie une véritable pile électrique duracel!

°Ensuite si je continue Hyuna-chan elle se fait plus discrète mais elle frappe forte. Je me demande où elle veut en venir? Elle ne sourit jamais, parle pas et contrairement à sa cadette elle les la plus calme des 3.

°Puis Shizuka-chan woua... que dire elle a son caractère bien à elle, super fort. Je pense qu'elle est hyper émotive et qu'elle tient très fort à ses soeurs.

Bon je me dépêche car la classe se précipite direction du self et malheureusement on avait beau courir, on se retrouve en fin de file d'attente. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, les garçons nous grattent. Hinata n'ose pas lever la voix sur son cousin et le reste de la bande.

Shizuka: Hey, ça va c'est la fête à noeuf noeuf?!

Kankuro: Désolé, je ne comprends pas, parle notre langue et on verra après.

Shizuka: Et mon point dans ta...

Chie: Non la tradition ne veut pas le premier jour.

Sakura: Oué discutons calmement...

Sasuke: Tais-toi Bonbon Rose, c'est là loi du plus fort.

Hyuna: Parce que tu te sens conserner quand tu dis ça?! Parce que franchement tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un lion. Tu es de la famille Uchiwa, parfait, alors les rumeurs sont bien vraies. Une grosse tête, un melon voir même une pastèque, mais je suis sûr qu'à l'intérieur c'est creux.

Naruto: (arbitre) One Point for girls!

Shizuka: Bien dit ma soeur, de toute façon les mecs c'est que des machos prétention qui pense avec ce qui ont entre les deux jambes.

Kankuro: Et les femmes alors, tu crois qu'elles sont mieux.

Temari: Bien sûr on est supérieure à vous espèce de singe qui me sert de frère.

Chie: Singe, tu es bien gentille moi je rajouterais "écervelé", mais en ce qui concerne Sasuke je dirais perruche ou cacatoès comme vous le voulez on vous laisse choisir.

Naruto: 3 points for the girls.

Ino: Et le clebs retourne dans ta niche.

Kiba: Tu parles pas comme sa à Akamaru.

Ino: Qui t'a dit que je parlais d'Akamaru. Lui il est trop chou comparer à toi.

Naruto: 4 points pour les filles

Sasuke: Arrète de compter ces foutus points!.

Hinata: Et si on y aller je crois que l'on peut passer maintenant!

Hyuna: Ouais, on leur réglera le compte plus tard. Je vais faire une pause, c'est que ça donne faim

Nous prenons notre plateau, les couverts et on s'aventure dans le self qui je vous l'accorde est mal fichu. Les entrés chaudes à gauche, les froides au fond. Les desserts mélangés avec les plats... un bordel monstrueux. Même si ça ne fait que deux misérables jours que je suis ici, je ne me suis toujours pas habituée à ce système. Bon je crois que je vais faire comme Tema et pas me prendre la tête, au diable les calories, un menu cafète et c'est partie. Ino a l'aire de prendre à cœur son rôle de "radar" et trouve en quelque seconde la table de la fameuse Akatsuki. Bizarrement, l'un d'eux me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un et plus je me rapproche plus j'espère que ce jeune homme n'est pas celui à qui je pense.

Ino: (arrive la première) Coucou tout le monde.

Akatsuki: Salut les filles

Konan: Pein ferme ta bouche, la bave dégouline

Sakura/Sasori: Ah! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi?!

Sakura/Sasori:Bah je mange avec mes amis

Sakura/Sasori: T'as des amis toi maintenant?!

sakura/Sasori:Arrête de répéter ce que je dis!

Sakura/Sasori: Non, toi arrête.

Chie: Nous allons vous laissez vous exprimez sur vos sentiments familiaux vu que...

Shizuka: En gros on se barre pour vous laisser régler cette différence.

On s'assoie tous à la table les soeurs Hyou se mettent au bout. Ino se met debout sur sa chaise.

Ino: Les soeurs Hyou, je vous présente l' je vous présente Shizuka, Hyuna et Chie.

Chie: Kikou!

Akatsuki: Elle est trop Kawaï

Shizuka: Salut

Akatsuki: Bienvenu

Hyuna:... Hm...

Akatsuki: (taquinant) Tu as perdu ta langue

Sasuke: Non elle l'a même bien pendu.

?: Un souci petit frère?

Sasuke: Oué c'est toi mon souci Itachi.

Ino: Alors de gauche à droite, Itachi Uchiwa

Shizuka: Encore deux Uchiwa, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme cette perruche...

Ino: Konan, son petit ami Pain, Zetsu, face de poison Kisame

Hyuna: (regarde bizarrement son sandwich) Hm...

Kiba: Qu'est ce qui se passe Hyuna?!

Hyuna: Je ne c'est pas si ce genre de chose se dis.

Kizame: Mais va y lâche la sauce, ça reste entre nous ;P

Hyuna: J'ai pris un sandwich au thon.

Reste: PTDR

Kizame: -_-" tu déconnes, parce que si c'est le cas c'est pas drôle

Hyuna: (lui tend de sandwich) Je t'assure, vérifie par toi-même.

Kizame: Non ça va je te fais confiance.

Ino: Tobi Uchiwa, le malade mentale, Deïdara mon frère, Hidan le religieux, Kakuzu l'accro au fric, et pour finir Sasori le frère de Sakura.

Ino va pour s'assoir lorsque sans le vouloir elle percute le plateau de Karin qui se renverse un peu partout dont son vers qui se déverse sur la jupe de Hyuna. Karin regarde méchamment Ino puis tourne son regard pour me flinguer car suis assise (contre mon grés) à côté de son amour "caché" Sasuke. De plus nous sommes en compagnie de l'Akatsuki. Elle se dirige vers moi, prend mon sandwich, le regarde dans toute ses couture puis me le balance.

Karin: Tu vas prendre des kilos ma grosse.

Temari: Va répandre ta merde ailleurs Karin, Ino t'a déjà présenté ses excuses.

Karin: (prend le sublimissime muffin au chocolat aux pépites de chocolat de Hyuna) En guise de dédommagement.

Elle et ses amies vont pour trouver une table. L'abominable pimbèche fait voler ses cheveux en se retournant dans la figue de Saï qui jusqu'à présent n'a rien demandé. Quand Hyuna se lève brutalement en laissant tomber sa chaise. La rousse se retourne et sourire à la vue de la jeune fille trempée.

Chie: (inquiète) Oh, oh...

Hyuna: Rend moi mon gâteau. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois

Karin: C'est qu'elle y tient en plus. Regarde ce que j'en fais (croque dedans à pleine dents)

Shizuka: Chie, ferme les yeux.

Chie: Ok, Naruto-kun, tu peux me fermer les yeux s'il te plait

Naruto: Ok

Hyuna: Tu vas regretter.

A une vitesse grand V, elle pique le cornet de glace à Hidan, retire l'emballage et met la boule dans le décolleté de sa rivale qui sautille.

Hyuna: (un sourir dans le coin de ses lèvres satisfaite de son coup)... Hm

Tous: ... ... ( stupéfaction générale)

Chie: C'est fini?!

Kiba: Euh... non pas vraiment °~°"

Karin: Ahhh, c'est froid! x'0

Tayuya: Ca va Karin- san?!

Karin: Tu vois bien que non!

Un autre "amie": Tu n'a pas honte?! Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins!

Hyuna: Honte! Diable non, je suis même très fière. Et puis comme tu le dis si bien ce serais seulement "au moins". Moi je vise beaucoup plus haut et au plus je lui cracherais à la figure pour avoir mangé mon sublime dessert, parce qu'au fond le vers c'été un accident. Mais comme nous sommes à l'heure du repas et que normalement tout le monde mange, je vais épargner ça. De plus la tradition veut que je ne fasse pas ça le premier jour alors estime toi heureuse.

Karin: Comment as-tu osé abimer mon uniforme?! Je vais mourir!

Hyuna: Ecoute c'est une bonne chose car 97% des ados pleureraient s'ils te voyaient sur le bord d'un gratte-ciel prêt à sauter. Moi je ferais partie des 3% qui se seraient assis sur un fauteuil avec du popcorn à crier « Fais un salto ! Fais un salto»

Karin: ... Tu vas voir ma vengeance sera terrible.

Hyuna se rassois à côté d'Ino et Kiba, désemparée, le regard vide. C'est vrai que des menaces d'une folle furieuse... c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, surtout au moment de manger. Un long silence s'installe et nous rend tous mal à l'ais, jusqu'à ce que Chie le brise.

Chie: C'est fini?! J'entends plus rien.

Naruto: Oui.

Kiba(tape amicale sur l'épaule de Hyuna): T'inquiet pas, ça lui arrive souvent.

Shizuka: Oh non, c'est pas ça, elle s'en fout d'elle, c'est beaucoup plus grave que ça.

Deidara: Ah bon.

Hyuna: (fond en larme) Elle à manger mon dessert!

Reste: ... ah oui c'est terrible.

Chie: Il ne faut jamais au grand jamais, toucher à son dessert.

Naruto: Je comprends, moi j'aime pas quand on mange mes ramens... je sens les larmes qui montent moi aussi.

Shikamaru: Soit fort mon frère baisse la tête en arrière.

Naruto: C'est trop dur ! Hyuna je suis si triste pour toi!

Saï: (qui depuis le début les observe) Alors comme ça l'être humain peut avoir des sentiments pour de la nourriture. Pourtant c'est pas marqué dans le manuel ce genre de chose.

Pain: T'es con ou tu le fais exprès.

Saï: Pas la moins du monde je l'ai lu dans un livre!

Tous sauf Saï: … … …

Suite à cette intéressante conversation, et après avoir fini de manger on repart tous dans la cour sans voir la moindre personne indésirable (Karin bien évidement). La bande s'installe sur les bancs qui longent le bâtiment de la perm, sous les cerisiers en fleur. Faute de place, Konan se met sur les genoux de son tourtereau, et les autres malchanceux doivent se résoudre à poser leurs fesses sur le bitume. Encore une fois je trouve cela hyper bizarre qu'IceMan soit encore à côté de moi. Les sœurs Hyou sont toute les trois collées et Chie sur les genoux de ses ainées. Les jumelles sont dos à dos avec Tema et moi même. Saï toujours avec son étrange bouquin adossé au mur en pleine concentration, surlignant les lignes "importante". Shikamaru roupille encore sous un cerisier. Kiba et Ino se crêpent encore une fois le chignon sur un sujet de phylo sur la liberté et ses limites. Gaara lui... bah il fait rien, il n'arrête pas de nous regarder buvant les paroles de son grand frère qui ont l'air de le souler à bloc. Je le comprends d'ailleurs. Itachi Uchiwa lui s'amuse à taquiner Sasuke qui comme à son habitude reste de glace. Deidara lui parle coiffure avec Chie, à mon avis ces deux-là s'entendent plutôt bien. Lee et Neji ainsi que Tenten jouent à pierre, feuille, ciseaux. Hidan taquine Hyuna en lui balançant des boulettes de papier avec ses grands amis Zetsu et Tobi. Quant à Kakuzu il tente désespérément de consoler Kizame qui est encore sous le choc du sandwich. Shizuka parle avec kankuro sur les dernières technologies.


	5. Chapter 4: Cours de sport avec Gaï

PoV: Sakura

Bon, ensuite phylo avec Anko dans l'emphythéatre. Une vrai... folle en fait je crois que nous sommes dans une classe de dingue. Elle est super stressée comme nana, d'ailleurs en parlant de "nana" je suis sûr qu'elle les a les petits désagréments féminins (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) pour être excité comme ça. A moins que ce soit la première fois qu'elle face cours, ou peut-être que c'est un ex- prof de sport et comme elle a créé un meurtre en faisant son cour de boxe, elle a été réaffecté en prof de phylo dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme. Mais bon, comme je viens de si bien de le dire, c'est seulement dans "l'espoir". Et comme je le dis si bien l'espoir fait vivre. Je parle en connaissance de cause... malheureusement. En tout cas je me demande comment Shikamaru fait pour dormir avec tout ce boucan.

Anko: Mademoiselle Haruno concentrez-vous!

Sakura: Hm... Mais je l'étais.

Anko: (balance un compas sur le bouquin en face) Et vous Nara Shikamaru je vous somme de vous réveiller!

Shikamaru: Ah! elle est folle

Anko: Mais c'est pas possible une classe pareil! Et vous les soeurs... (Merde je sais plus)

Chie: Hyou.

Anko: Ouai, bref, vous fouter quoi là?!

Shizuka: On dessine, du moins en ce qui me concerne.

Anko: Et toi Hyuna?!

Hyuna: Ça reste dans le domaine artistique, c'est une caricature.

Anko: Non mais je rêve! Naruto et Sasuke arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon. Ino, Tenten c'est quoi cette trousse de toilette où est votre trousse?!

Les deux: A la maison.

Anko: Mais mais mais... contrôle dans deux semaines! Et 2 professeurs les corrigeront.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Neji: C'est pas trop tôt.

Chie: Mes soeurs sont des artiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiistes!

Shizuka/Hyuna: ON sait qu'on a du talent mais quand même!

Gaara: ça va les chevilles?

Shizuka:Très bien merci de t'en inquiété.

Gaara: Perso, j'aurais préféré qu'elle se casse la cheville.

Hyuna: C'est toi qui va te casser si tu dis des conneries de ce genre.

Gaara: Ouh! J'ai peur

Hyuna: C'est dans ton intérêt.

Hinata: Nous sommes tous amis alors, restons amis.

Karin: Je ne me sent pas concernée.

Temari: T'inquiète le sentiment est réciproque.

Puis on a sport avec les seconde années donc on sera avec l'Akitsuki... conclusion, avec mon frère et je vois que Sasuke et tout aussi heureux que moi de faire avec son frère et son cousin. Je me demande quel prof tarré on aura cette fois ci et quel sport on va faire. Je pris le seigneur dieu (si il existe) de faire en sorte que l'on n'ait pas lutte.

Dans les vestiaires je me mets dans le coin de la pièce vu que les cabines de douches sont prisent par les lollipop girl's. Soudain je vois Hyuna, Shizuka et Temairi un sourire aux lèvres. Bizarrement ça sent le coup monté à plein nez.

Nous sortons les unes après les autres du vestiaire et le plus étrange c'est que le petit plan des 3 mistinguettes n'a toujours pas eu lieu. Puis venue de nulle part, un tarré vêtu d'un pyjama moulant vert surgie.

?: Coucou, Ô glorieuse jeunesse! Je suis Gaï-sensei votre professeur d'EPS.

Lee: ( en admiration total)... Ô Gaï-sensei *o*

Gaï: En ce jour ensoleillé qui représente la fougue éternelle des petits êtres que vous êtes. J'ai eu sublimissime idée de vous faire volley! La flamme de Konoha est en vous, j'y mettrais ma main a couper.

Hyuna: Préparez la tenaille.

Tous: ... °°'

Lee:... *O*! Fantastique

Gaï: Je fais les équipes qui seront mixtes et les premières années seront mélangées aux secondes.

Première équipe: Konan en capitaine ensuite Pain, Kankuro, Lee, Kin.

Deuxième équipe: Naruto en capitaine Sakura, Tayuya, Sasori, Gaara

Troisième équipe: Temari en capitaine Shizuka, Itachi, Sasuke et Kisame

Quatrième équipe: Hyuna en capitaine Tenten, Tobi, Shikamaru, Kiba... et Akamaru

Cinquième équipe: Hidan en capitaine Chie, Karin, Saï, Zetsu, Suigetsu

Sixième équipe: Neji capitaine Hinata, Ino, Deidara, Juugo, Kakutzu

Que les matchs commencent!

Naruto vs Konan

Konan: Mince encore ratée.

Pain: C'est pas grave ma chérie tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Kankuro: (sur excité) Non mais ça fait 17 fois qu'elle loupe cette foutue balle! Le seul qui glande quelque chose ici c'est Lee qui rattrape tous les ratés.

Lee: Oué oué oué, regardez-moi Gaï-sensei *o*!

Gaï: (pense plein d'émotion) Nous avons un futur champion!

Pain: Tu parles autrement à ma femme.

Kankuro: Kin qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis out à l'heure?

Kin: J'essaye de comprendre comment on joue à ce machin ... c'est con d'avoir mis ce filet il nous gêne. Naruto: C'est le but niguedouille

Tayuya: Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça

Gaara: Je suis dans un groupe de raté dégénéré socialement parlant

Sakura: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Gaara: Vous muser les tympans et d'ailleurs je crois que le pire dans tout ce bouquant c'est toi est ton frère. C'est pas possible de l'engueuler autant

Sasori: C'est comme même pas de ma faute si elle bouge pas ses fesses!

Sakura: Tu peux parler toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire les passes pourries

Gaara: ... et c'est repartie

Temari vs Hyuna

Temari: Kizame à toi!

Kizame: J'ai! Sasuke?!

Sasuke: J'ai! (smache)

Hyuna: (se jette sur la balle) J'ai! Kiba s'il te plait! A ça brule le pasquet o

Tobi: (pom-pom girl): Super Hyuna-chan! 3

Kiba: Akamaru à toi, combo spécial!

Kizame: Les chiens sont interdis sur le terrain!

Shikamaru: Viens Tobi, place toi devant.

Tenten: (fait son service)Et c'est repartie.

Shizuka va pour rattraper la balle mais chute en marchant sur son lacet de basket sur Itachi qui la ratrape de justesse. Elle lève ses yeux pour croiser ceux de son sauveur qui ensuite lui sourit.

Temari: Ca va Shizu?

Hyuna: Bien sûr qu'elle va bien

Kizame comment tu le sais, laisse là parler

Hyuna: Ecoute coco, ça fait presque 18ans que se vie avec elle alors je pense être en mesure de dire si elle va bien ou pas.

Shizuka: Je dirais même que je vais plus que bien.

Tenten: Bon bah on y retourne.

Sasuke: (chuchotte à Itachi) Tu aurais pu éviter de jouer au grand sauveur.

Itachi: Pourquoi?!

Sasuke: Sinon elle va encore tomber sous ton "charme"

Itachi: Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite?

Sasuke: Ah non je suis contre! C'est une fille de ma classe! Tu es trop vieux pour elle!

Hidan: Dieu veut qu'on gagne!

Zetsu: Ah, moi je croyais que ton "Dieu" n'aimait pas le sport

Hidan Dieu veut aussi que Chie sorte avec moi.

Chie: Mais je ne suis pas d'accord... en l'occurrence je suis sûre que Hyuna fera l'affaire ^^"

Hidan: Il est Ok

Saï: Dieu... Dieu... Jésus?!

Karin: Suigetsu donne-moi ce ballon.

Suigetsu: Je n'ai pas entendu les mots "s'il te plait"

Karin: Rend la moi!

Suigetsu: Hors de question en plus tu vises mal.

Karin: Tu vas voir, tu vois la petite "kawai" qui se trouve dans notre équipe?! Sa tête va faire copin-copin avec le ballon

Suigetsu: Mais elle est dans notre équipe?!

Karin: Rien à faire, les cafards je les écrase

Elle arrache des mains du garçon la balle de volley et smash sur la tête de Chie qui était de dos. La demoiselle s'écroule par terre complétement sonnée voyant autour de sa tête, des noisette et des écureuils tournoyer. En guise de prétexte justifiant son acte elle dit qu'elle s'est trompée entre le smash et le service. Trouvant cet argument rationnel, Gaï-seinse demande à ce que chacun regagne son équipe et que les matchs reprennent. Les soeurs Hyou ont vu ce qui c'est passé ainsi que moi, la flinguent du regard la pauvre fille qui risque de regretter amèrement de s'en être prise à leur petite soeur. Hinata a elle aussi bien vu la scène et palie de peur car c'est à elle de recevoir le prochain "service" boulet de canon. Le truc roux lui balance le ballon et Hinata se recroqueville pour l'éviter.

Juugo: Tu l'avais !

Neji: Tu parles pas comme ça a ma cousine, elle a peur des ballons depuis petite.

Hinata: Oui, mer mer merci Neji-kun

Ino: Surement à cause des balles au prisonnier, balles au mur... c'est vrai que les mecs n'ont jamais été tendre avec nous quand on était jeune.

Deidara: C'est juste vous qui pleurnicher de trop

DRIIIING!

Kakutzu: Tiens, c'est fini, 15 à 4 pour eux, On s'est bien fait avoir

Puis chacun retourne à son vestiaire. Karin s'installe tranquillement dans sa cabine puis c'est là que commence sa descente aux enfers par la voix expresse. Hyuna bloque la porte avec le verrou tandis Shizuka escalade le mur pour tirer sur la corde qui ammène l'eau. La pauvre jeune fille est trempée de la tête aux pieds et pour prolonger le calvaire, Hyuna rejoint sa soeur avec le sac d'affaires propres de Karin qu'elle lui a piqué et les balancent une par une en prenant bien soin qu'elles tombent toute dans la flotte.

Shizuka/Huyna: Et nous les cafards on les noie!

Karin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Naruto: Que ce passe-t-il?!

Sasuke: ... Oh mon dieu ferme les yeux

Naruto: Tu parles, c'est le pied, je ferme rien du tout.

Hidan: On a parlé de Dieu... a oui effectivement il est bien présent et nous donne sa grâce.

Les filles: Ah! Dehors!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

PoV Shizuka:

Il est tout juste 3h30 est les cours sont enfin finis, les heures étaient longues, extrêmement longues. Bon je me dépêche car sinon c'est Hyuna qui prend le volant est là notre durée de vie est réduite de moitié. Je vais vous avouer que ma conduite est moins dangereuse que la sienne. Je me retourne, et je la vois aider ma petite Chie qui est encore un peu sonnée. Elle est trop mimi quand elle est sonnée. Je me mets à l'avant Hyuna à mes côtés et Chie à l'arrière. Je mets les clés dans le contact et je fais ronfler la voiture, j'adore crâner avec mon petit bijoux.

VROUM! ... (Hey, j'imite bien la voiture)

Hyuna (blasée): C'est quand tu veux...

Itachi: Sympa ta caisse, elle a l'air d'en avoir sous le capot.

Sasuke: Bon je vous laisse parler "carrosserie"

Hyuna: C'est mort tu ne la touches pas, ne baves pas dessus et tu la regardes même pas.

Itachi: Euh... comment je fais?!

Hyuna: Tu fermes les yeux.

Shizuka: Tu continues comme ça tu vas faire le chemin à pied.

Hyuna: Pour 2 Km, je vais me donner cette peine, tu viens Chie-chan?!

Shizuka: Bah pourquoi?!

Hyuna: Tu vois bien qu'elle est dans un état désastreux.

Chie: De qui parles-tu Petit Ecureil de la foret?!

Shizuka: Hey, attend, tu as fait tomber... mince elles sont déjà partie.

Bizarrement elles ont été bien docile cette fois ci et elle s'éloignent bien vite de moi, il y a anguille sous roche. Bref, je me retourne vers Itachi.

Shizuka: Tu veux que je te ramène?

Itachi: Pas de souci. A une condition, en passant devant Sasuke et Tobi, fais ronfler le moteur. LOL

Shizuka: Pas de souci

On discute de tout et de rien, comme deux vieux amis, enfin on papote, on papote, dans cette histoire je rencontre comme même un problème majeur. Je profite du feu rouge pour lui poser la question fatidique au risque de paraitre stupide.

Shizuka: Euh... t'habites où? Non parce que à la base, si tu es ici c'est pour que je te ramène.

Itachi: Exacte, tu prendras la prochaine à gauche et ce sera le numéro 31.

Shizuka: (souris) ... Ok...

Itachi: Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?!

Shizuka: Nous sommes née le 31 Décembre, enfin sauf Chie mais c'est tout comme... c'est une longue histoire.

Itachi: C'est vrai qu'on ne connait pas grand-chose de vous, vous ne parlez jamais, du moins rien sur vous.

Shizuka: (coupe dans son élan): Nous sommes arrivés.

Une sublissime propriété traditionnelle japonaise avec le fameux dojo familial. Il sort de mon petit bijoux, porte son sac sur son épaule, se fait une bise rapide et il commence à marcher vers l'entré. Puis une fois que le moteur a redémarré, il se retourne et s'avance vers moi.

Itachi: Tu fais quoi demain après-midi à très, très tard dans la soirée?!

Shizuka: Rien.

Itachi: Tu ne veux pas demander à tes parents?!

Shizuka: Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ok, et de toute manière j'ai bientôt 18ans.

Itachi: Je passe te prendre à ... 13h30?!

Shizuka: Ok, pas de souci.

J'attends qu'il referme la porte derrière lui pour exploser de joie. Je hurle de bonheur, tape des pieds et des mains sur le volant, enclenchant les essuies glasses, les warnings. Bon je vous avoue que je me suis calmée quand j'ai donné un coup de klaxon sans le vouloir. Je me reprends, ce n'est jamais qu'un rendez-vous... avec le mec le plus populaire... dès le premier jour... WOUA c'est fantastique! Non, non, j'avais dit que je devais me calmer. Mais comment annoncer ça aux nénettes?! Je leur dirais au moment de manger?! Non mauvais idée surtout si c'est avant le désert, Hyuna va juste me tuer. Cette nuit?! Elles vont penser que je suis lâche, juste avant de s'endormir ça va les travailler... je ne vois qu'une solution. Prendre son courage à deux mains (et plus si j'en avais) et leur dire en rentrant.

Une fois à la maison, je vois par la fenêtre Hyuna raccrocher précipitamment un portable et sauter avec sa sœur sur le canapé, allume la télé. Ca sent les cachotteries, j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas fait de bêtises. Je me dépêche de rentrer. Et une fois la porte verrouillée à double tour, elles éteignent la téloche.

Shizuka: Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vue toutes les deux?

Chie: Et toi tu crois qu'on t'a pas vu ?

Sur ceux je reste perplexe, de quoi parlent-elles? Comment elles le savent? C'est impossible! Elles tournent en même temps la tête vers moi avec ce petit air : "Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert". J'aime pas ça.

Je m'assoie sur le fauteuil, à leur tour, elles se lèvent, Chie tourne mon siège pour me retrouver face à Hyuna qui est assise sur la table, puis elle rejoint sa soeur.

Chie: Tu allais nous le dire quand?

Hyuna: Pour le rendez-vous?

Chie: Avec l'Uchiwa?

Hyuna: Une chose est sûre, ça fait des années qu'on ne t'a pas entendu hurler comme ça! C'est que ça devais vraiment te tenir à cœur.

Shizuka: Comment vous savez.

Chie: Pas compliqué. Hyuna nous avons fait en sorte que tu arrives la première à la voiture pour être sûre que tu sois au volant. Elle devait dans ce cas m'aider à marcher pour rendre cette "non envie de conduire" crédible. Ensuite, une fois toutes assises, elle fait s'emblant de faire chuter son portable tout-en faisant attention à ce qu'il soit assez proche de toi. Nous avons fait en sorte de trouver un prétexte pour te laisser toi et lui seul. J'ai donc continué à faire mon cinéma avec mes écureuils. Mais juste avant de sortir, j'ai appelé Hyuna sur son portable, elle a décroché. Donc on a entendu toute votre conversation, c'est pour ça que l'on sait tout.

Shizuka: ... impressionnant. De vraies espionnes, je rêve, vous m'avez espionné.

Hyuna: On sait, ça se fais pas de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres, et encore moins de la tienne. Mais écoute nous sommes tes sœurs, nous voulons être sûre que ce type est bien. Car avec toi, tous tes copains, du moins tes ex étaient sympas. Mais quand on regarde comment chaque histoire se sont finis, c'est toujours par des larmes, et un peu trop de la même personne.

Shizuka: Alors, ça veut dire que vous êtes OK !? ...

Chie: Exacte!

Je saute de mon fauteuil pour les serrez dans mes bras. Je les adore mes sœurs. Toujours aussi protectrices.

Hyuna affiche un petit sourire, c'est qu'elle a confiance. Quant à Chie, vue comment elle me sert, je crois qu'elle est vraiment contente pour moi.

Shizuka: Au fait... qui a est la manipulatrice qui a eu cette idée tordue?!

Chie: (grosse balance) Hyuna!

Hyuna: ...

Shizuka: Privée de désert.

Hyuna: Trop tard, je l'ai déjà mangé, j'ai préféré prendre de l'avance sur toi justement au cas où ce genre de sanction tomberait.

Shizuka: Saloperie

Hyuna: Que de vulgarité, surtout devant de jeune enfant.

Chie: Ca va j'ai plus 4ans.

Hyuna: Ça, ça reste a prouvé. On va manger?!

Chie: Oui, toute cette histoire ma donner faim!

Pas besoin de vous dire que les filles n'ont pas arrêté de parler du lycée et du groupe. Perso, j'adore Temari et c'est technique que frapper les machos de première. Elle me fait trop rire, Hyuna aussi d'ailleurs aime bien Temari, quand à Chie, elle aime bien Sakura et je la comprends. Ce n'est pas que je suis fatiguer mais je suis fatiguer. Demain faut que je me lève tôt pour me préparer faire à manger à mes sœurs incapable de faire des simples pâtes à la bolognaise... (enfin si c'est seulement qu'elles ont la flemme) Je me demande quelque fois si on les a pas échangées à la maternité. C'est vrai quoi entre Chie qui est super active et Hyuna qui ne laisse pas passer un seul petit sentiment sur son visage, on ne doit pas être de la même famille...Bon, dodo!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : un samedi entre ami(e)s

PoV Sakura:

Malheur, il est 6h30, un week-end, mon réveil rencontre une nouvelle fois le mur, mais cette fois je l'avoue, c'est en partit de ma faute. J'ai complètement oublié de le retarder... ou de le couper complètement. Evidement sans le vouloir j'ai réveillé Sasori qui dort dans la pièce d'à côté et commence à raller, ce que je comprends tout-à fait. Alors pour me pardonner je vais lui faire une petit dèj sur mesure. Avant je remets bien mon pauvre réveil lapin, enfile ma robe de chambre puis me précipite en cuisine. Les parents ne sont toujours pas là, tempis, de toute manière on s'y habitue. Alors chocolat chaud, vers de jus multis fruits, une baguette pain beurre confiture, un yaourt et pour finir une pomme. Je me demande les fois si mon frère n'est pas tout simplement un sac troué et que sa faim n'est jamais assouvit. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, le plateau repas entre les mains, et pousse la porte avec le pied.

Sakura: Dsl frangin...

Sasori: Oui je sais, tu as encore oublié.

Sakura: Tu me connais si bien que ça?!

Sasori: Oh le sublime petit dèj !

Sakura: Tu devrais aérer, ça pue ici.

Sasori: Bah ça sent le mec.

Sakura: Je dirais plutôt que ça sent le bouc.

Sasori: Pff, c'est ça ..

Sakura: Ok coupons la poire en deux, ça sent le vieux mec.

Sasori:... elle est impossible cette soeur.

Puis je me dépêche de m'habiller. Enfin je suis libre de mettre ce qui me plait, fini l'uniforme. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre avec biscotte au nutella... ou plutôt du nutella à la biscotte. Je prends mon carnet d'adresse et appelle mes amies pour se retrouver en face d'où vie l'hokage. Toute sont ok, il ne me reste plus qu'Ino.

Sakura: Allo, Ino!

Deidara: Non, son frère.

Sakura: Pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds?!

Deidara: Parce qu'elle s'est cloitrée dans la salle d'eau et à surement pas entendu son portable sonner

Sakura: Tu peux me la passer s'il te plait?!

Deidara: Pas de souci, deux petites secondes... BON TU VAS BIENTÔT SORTIR DE LA OU JE VAIS TE CHERCHER! IL Y A QUEQU'UN AU TELEPHONNE... je te la passe

Sakura: ... ... merci...

Ino: Sakura?! Comment vas-tu?

Sakura: Bien, je voulais savoir ça te dis une journée avec les filles?! Place Hokage.

Ino: Oui, super, en plus les mecs joue un match aujourd'hui!

Sakura: Les mecs... un match?!

Ino: Trésor, faut te mettre à la une! Les mecs de notre classe sont tous dans l'équipe de hokey sur patins de Konoha et ils s'entrainent régulièrement sur la Place Hokage.

Sakura: Ouais ça pourrait-être sympa, et puis par la même occasion je pourrais mieux les connaitre.

Ino: Nickel... juste, tu sais si les Hyou viennent avec nous?!

Sakura: J'aurais bien voulu, mais j'ai par leur numéro. D'ailleurs je pense que personne l'a, elles se font distantes. Bon à toute.

Ino: Bye!

Je raccroche, les Hyou... c'est vrai comment oublier ces trois là. Bon c'est pas tout, je dois préparer mon pique-nique des truc frais, parce qu'avec cette chaleur, on se croirait encore en plein mois d'Aout. De l'eau et j'y vais.

Une fois là-bas je me rends compte que je suis la dernière arrivée et les filles ne l'ont même pas remarquées. Elles sont comme hypnotisées parce qui se passe sur le terrain. Je m'avance à mon tour histoire de savoir ce qu'il y a de si "passionnant". Et... Ou! Magnifique... effectivement ça vaut le coup d'œil. Les garçons torse nue, sous cette chaleur, avec ces tablettes de chocolat, les gouttes de transpiration ruisseler sur leur peau... ou la la stop! Sakura ressaisit-toi! On s'installe sur les marches de pierre, sous un arbre pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui tapent dur et encourageons les garçons. Visiblement le capitaine de l'équipe c'est Kiba, on lui fait souvent des passes pour qu'il puisse marquer le point, enfin je dis ça, j'y connais rien en hokey moi. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que je vois Shikamaru actif... c'est surprenant. Puis je vois une masse bleue s'avancer vers nous... Kizame. Chouette, je l'adore ce type, même s'il parait étrange je suis sûre qu'il est super sympa.

Kizame: Salut les nanas, alors on fantasme?!

Toute: Mais non.

Kizame: Ok, je vais faire semblent de vous croire.

Hinata: J'espère qu'ils seront prêts pour les premiers matchs de la saison.

Temari: Pas de souci, de toute manière mon frère relèvera le niveau coute que coute.

Kankuro (avec des étoiles plein les yeux): Que c'est gentil

Temari: Pas toi l'autre.

Gaara: Tema tais-toi tu nous déconcentres.

Temarie: ...

Sakura: Au faite, c'est quoi le nom de leur équipe?

Tenten: Les Honoo* de Konoha, ça claque! En plus ils ont repris le slogan du village, c'est LA phrase qui se transmet de génération en génération. (* flammes)

Naruto: Youpi des nouvelles supportrices!

Lee: Salut, gentes créatures de mes rêves.

Tous se retournent, les soeurs Hyou sont juste au-dessus de nous sur les branches de l'arbre sur lequel nous sommes adossées. Elles leur font un signe de la main avec un sourire (du moins en ce qui concerne Hyuna c'est une esquisse de sourire), puis Chie descend de son perchoir pour nous faire un gros câlin. Akamaru se précipite sur elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à sa façon.

Neji: On ne vous entend pas beaucoup nous supporter.

Sakura/Chie/Hyuna: On comprends rien.

Hinata: Nous sommes arrivées en cours de match, nous ne connaissons même pas les scores

Sasuke: Vous vous êtes perdu ou quoi?

Hyuna: Non, on trainait, on connait pas bien le coin, puis on a entendu du bruit et voilà.

Shikamaru: En tout cas nous sommes contents que vous soyez là.

Chie: Nous de même, mais on voudrait avoir vos numéros de portable si ça vous dérange pas?!

Sakura: (soucieuse) Non, justement c'est super parce que justement je voulais vous appeler pour que vous...

Hyuna: Ne te justifies pas, c'est de notre faute on aurait dû faire le premier pas.

Kiba: Bon on fait une pause les gars.

Saï: C'est l'heure du pique-nique!

Chie: J'ai fait un gâteau!

Tous: Quelle est KAWAïï!

Kankuro: Sortez les sandwichs!

Kizame: (regard soucieux Hyuna) Il est au thon?!

Hyuna: Non rassure toi, cette fois c'est américain jambon.

Les garçons se joignent à nous, se sèchent et un petit coup de déo avant de s'assoir à nos côtés. Tout est parfait à un point près. La Perruche me colle encore et d'ailleurs, à l'étage on a visiblement aussi un souci de proximité.

Hyuna: Kiba, tu peux te décaler s'il te plait, tu sens pas la rose.

Kiba: (se rapproche d'elle d'une fesse en la fixant avec des yeux doux) C'est que j'entretiens mon corps ma bichette. Tu me trouves sexy?

Hyuna: (se sent gênée): Euh... oui, tu peux t'éloigner... et ne m'appelle plus "bichette".

Kiba: ( se rapproche encore d'une fesse) Alors tu me trouves à ton gout?

Hyuna: Kiba...

Kiba: (se raproche un peu plus) Allez redis le

Hyuna( le repousse): Mais arrête, t'es grave, je te dis que tu pues à en crever, c'est pas compliqué!

Le pauvre garçon perd l'équilibre est tombe sur le genou d'Ino qui devient rouge, surement de surprise et de gène. Soudain, Saï sort de son sac son livre et feuillette à toute vitesse les pages de celui ci. Une fois arrivé à LA page, il lit à haute voix

Saï: Elle t'a repoussé car tu es rentré dans sa bulle de bien être et a ressentis une sorte d'oppression. Donc elle t'a repoussé afin d'être bien dans l'environnement qui l'entoure. La taille de cette bulle est propre à chaque personne.

Naruto: C'est ton bouquin qui dit tout ça

Neji: C'est sûr c'est pas toi qui dirais ce genre de chose.

Sasuke: Et si jamais ça arrive on aurait de quoi s'inquiété.

Gaara: Bon, je prends ta place Kiba.

Kiba: Volontiers, sa bulle est trop grosse pour moi.

Ino: En parlant de bulle, tu as éclaté la mienne alors bouges.

Kiba: Non je suis bien là

Ino: (attrape le livre de Saï) Tu vas partir sale petit...

Kizame: Que de violence

Chie: Je suis d'accord avec toi, où va la jeunesse de nos jours.

A la la, superbe journée. Nous tous réunit sous cet arbre, les crosses en vrac avec les casques, les patins et les T-shirt des garçons, la chaleur de l'été passé, les rires. La douce brise qui caresse notre peau et qui fait danser l'herbe, les criquets qui chantent, on se croirait encore en vacances. Mais au faite, où est Shizuka?!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : mission espion… ça va foirer

PoV Shizuka

Itachi, Itachi... Il m'a proposer de sortir avec lui. Non, il faut que je me calme, c'est un rendez-vous entre amis, oui c'est sa entre amis. Mais on ne se connait que de hier. Il est trop canon se mec. Qu'est-ce-que je raconte-moi encore? Contrôle toi ma Shizu, non c'est pas possible il est vraiment canon. Il faut que je me prépare, et que je prépare le repas de ce soir pour les filles même pas capable de faire des pâtes bolognaise non mais je vous jure. Alors la tenue je vais prendre cette robe et ces chaussures. Je détache mes cheveux et me maquille légèrement. Je suis prête, il ne reste plus que lui qui n'est toujours pas là. Faut pas que je m'inquiète on a fixé le rendez-vous à la place hokage. Je me dirige donc vers cette fameuse place. Non mais ces quoi se regroupement?

Shizuka: Qu'est-ce-que vous faites tous là?

Lee: Ma très chère amie de toujours...

Shizuka: Lee, on ne se connait que depuis hier!

Lee: Nous apprenons à ne faire plus qu'un entre nous et notre esprit

Shizuka: Ah, OK. Je te laisse dans ton délire mon pauvre vieux.

Ino: Et toi tu fais quoi ici?

Shizuka: J'ai un, rendez-vous ici pourquoi?

Ino: Avec qui, vas-y racontes nous tous?!

Itachi: Elle a rendez-vous avec moi. Sasuke! mon petit frère adorer tu ne m'as pas dit comme quoi tu venais ici aujourd'hui.

Sasuke: C'est de ma faute peut-être?!

Itachi: Bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu percute vite.

Sasuke: Non mais tu te fou de moi...

Itachi: Tu es très jolie Shizuka. Prête pour une aprém' ensemble?!

Shizuka: Merci Itachi, toi aussi tu es bien.

Itachi: On y va comme sa on va les laisser s'amuser entre eux.

Shizuka: D'accord, au faite c'est quoi qu'on va voir?

Itachi: J'ai pris une séance pour un film gore sa te va?

Huyna: Trop bien, je viens.

Shizuka: Si ça ne te gêne pas je préfère les films romantique.(chuchote de sorte que seul Itachi conprenne) Comme sa personne ne nous suivra.

Itachi: Pas de problème va pour un film romantique!

Hyuna: Berk finalement, je viens pas!

Fin du PoV de Shizuka:

Les deux "amis" sa dirigente vers la billetterie pour regarder:" le temps d'un été"... bon vous voyez le genre à dormir debout. Hyuna, Paniquée se retourne vers ses compagnons d'infortune.

Hyuna: Il me faut des espions!

Saï: Des espions?! Pour espionner qui?

Sasuke: Espèce de moi en raté, Itachi et Shizuka!

Saï: Toi... en raté... moi?!

Hyuna: Qui aime ce genre de film? Allez un volontaire!

Tous: ...

Hinata: (timide) ... euh... moi

Neji: Ôh non, pas toi cousine! Hanabi t'as contaminée avec "l'amour est dans le pré".

Sasuke: Parfais, génial, bon il nous faut mobile...

Hyuna: Un rendez-vous galant avec Naruto.

Hinata: (rouge) ... euh

Neji: Ah non je suis contre.

Sasuke: Toi on n'a pas demandé ton avis!

Naruto: Cool un film

Sasuke: Voilà, parfais tu vois tout le monde est ravie.

Hyuna: Bon vous allez regarder le film... beurk :"le temps d'un été".

Sasuke: Votre mission: espionner les deux ventouses, nous donner un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il se passe, des actions, faits et gestes... la routine.

Naruto: Euh, souci mon capitain! Nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Hyuna: Tiens 1 996 yen ( 16€) allez dépécher vous, j'ai mal pour mon porte monnet.

Naruto: On y va a toute, allez vient Hinata, on va bien s'ammuser

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple visé sortent en premier. Sasuke et Hyuna se frottent les mains à l'idée des infos qu'ils ont pu récupérer. Les autres se disent que finalement ils sont amis avec deux diables près à tout et que cette histoire va mal finir. Puis Naruto et Hinata sortent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Tous se précipitent vers les deux, trépignant d'impatience afin de tout connaitre de l'histoire.

Sasuke/ Hyuna: Alors?!

Naruto: Alors super le film, en faite Janne a trompé Jeau-Pat pour revenir avec Hugues! Mais René, le frère de Hugues veut se marier avec la mère de Janne...

Sasuke: Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là?

Naruto: Bah l'histoire d dans les moindre détails, les actions, la routine.

Hyuna: Non mais je rêve! Votre but était de traquer Itachi et ma soeur!

Sasuke: Eux ils ont fait quoi?

Hinata: (rouge) : Euh... comment dire... c'est assez gênant...

Sasuke: Accouche!

Hinata: (craque) ON SAIT PAS PARCE QU'ON C'EST ROULE UN PATIN!

Tous: ...

Les filles: Oh mais c'est super!

Hyuna: Non, c'est affreux, horrible, abominable!

Ino: Ah bon?!

Hyuna: Votre but était de les espionner, pas de péter le nombre de looping que fait votre langue dans le bec de l'autre.

Gaara: Dis comme ça c'est répugnant.

Sasuke: Bon c'est pas grave, on va mettre ça sur le dos de "l'amour" ... oh que c'est laid.

Hyuna: Mais merde, pendant que l'on parle, ils sont passé où?!

Hinata: Je l'ai ai entendu parler de diner au restaurant Shiro* (le chateau).

Hyuna: Parfais, merci Hina.

Tous courent vers le fameux restaurant, un 5étoiles de grande renommée. Là l'équipe d'espionnage prépare leur plan.

Shikamaru: Bon si j'étais vous je me mettrais a un table proche pour les entendre et les voir mais pas de trop pour ne pas ne faire repérer.

Sasuke: Bravo Shika, on reconnait bien la ton espris tac-tic.

Sakura: Mais on a toujours ce même problème: l'argent

Hyuna (mal au coeur): Tennez... o la la c'est que ça coute bonbon tout ça -_-'.

Temari: C'est qu'il doit surment bien aprécier ta soeur pour l'enmener ici.

Hyuna: Il a interret.

Le couple rentrent dans le restaurant, s'instale à une table qui est parfaitement bien placé et à en ligne de mire le couple à espionner. Quand soudain, un gros plein de soupe se place juste en face d'eux cachant la cible à observer.

Naruto: On est maudit ma chère Hinata

Hinata: Comment on va faire, nous avons encore échoué, et dire que nous sommes en alternance Jōnin et pour d'autre option ANBU... nous sommes pitoyable.

Le reste: On n'a vraiment pas de chance.

Une fois Shizuka et Itachi sortis, les espions les suivent jusqu'au parc des 5 Kages ou a lieu le feu d'artifice. Les jeunes ne peuvent rentrer faute de places laissant le couple s'enfoncer dans la foule. Finalement ils les observent du haut du toit des maisons mais ils sont trop loin. Peine perdu, ils rentrent tous chez eux après avoir apprécié le feu d'artifice.

Passons du coter de Itachi et Shizuka:

Les deux "amis" regardaient tranquillement le feu d'artifice. Une fois celui-ci terminé, ils repartent doucement vers la rue des cerisiers, ou Itachi habite.

Itachi: Sa te dit de rester dormir à la maison?!

Shizuka: Pourquoi pas! Comme sa je ne dérangerais pas mes sœurs qui doivent dormir...

Itachi: Super, mais je te préviens il faudra que tu supportes mes parents, mon frère et mes cousins(Chie: EN GROS le clan. Ça va aller?

Shizuka: Nickel chrome Tachi. :D

Itachi: Par...pardon, tu m'as appelé comment?!

Shizuka: ça te gênes que je t'appele comment ça. Tu préfères peut-être Ita ou Itachi...

Itachi: Non, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude des petits surnoms.

Shizuka; C'est le premier surnom que l'on te donne...?!

Itachi: Euh... oui. (rouge)

Shizuka: T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis!

Itachi rougit à mort

Arriver devant la maison, Itachi ouvre la porte et rentre suivit de Shizuka.

Itachi: Salut les vieux, je suis rentré...

Fugaku: Nous ne sommes pas vieux...

Itachi: T'as 40 ans le double de mon âge et t'es arrivé à la moitié de ta vie. Donc t'es vieux.

Tobi: T'as raison Itachi.

Shizuka: Tu me présente Tachi?!

Itachi: Bien sûr, Shizuka, les vieux, les vieux, Shizuka...

Mikoto: Enchanté, je suis la maman d'Itachi. Et toi tu es sa petite copine?!

Itachi: Maman, tu arrêtes. A cause de toi, je n'ai qu'une seule amie Konan...

Tobi: La seule qui n'est pas partie en courant.

Shizuka: Non, je suis juste une amie de Tachi, Madame.

Mikoto: A non pas madame mais mikoto s'il te plaît.

Shizuka: D'accord.

Fugaku: je suis donc Fugaku le père d'Itachi. Et pareil tu me tutoie.

Itachi: Shizuka va dormir à la maison ça ne gêne pas?!

Mikoto: Non, bien sûr elle est la bienvenu à la maison!

Au même moment du coter de Sasuke:

Celui-ci rentre chez lui le plus vite possible en compagnie de son cousin saï, soudain son portable sonne.

Sasuke: Mochi mochi

Hyuna: Sasuke c'est Hyuna on a un problème!

Sasuke: Comment t'as eu mon numéro?!

Hyuna: c'est Naruto qui me la donner

Sasuke Qui lui en a donné l'autorisation...?!

Chie: ON SENT FOUT, ON A D'AUTRE PROBLEME!

Hyuna: Elle a oublié son pyjama

Sasuke: Quoi elle a oublié son pyjama?!

Chie: ELLE A OUBLIER SON PYYYYYYYYYYYYYYJAMA!

Sasuke: Putain mes oreilles. J'avais compris merci Chie.

Chie: De rien...

Saï: Cette personne est prise de panique selon mon livre...

Sasuke: Je dois me dépêcher, il y a un souci!

Saï: je te suis mais d'abord je range mon livre...

Sasuke: Il y a pas le temps!

Sasuke courru jusqu'à sa maison suivit de Saï. Ils rentrent en trompe dans la maison

Shizuka: Itachi je dors où?

Itachi: Dans ma chambre.

Shizuka: Ok, d'accord

Sasuke (déboule avec fracas avec Saï derrière lui épuisé): TU AS OUBLIE TON PYJAMA!

Shizuka: (regarde vite fait dans son sac) Ah oui effectivement... comment tu le sais?!

Itachi: Bon je vais te passer un truc...

Mikoto: Si tu veux j'ai de "superbes" nuisettes à fleures

Sasuke: Tes espèces de rideau affreux?! Non non je vais lui pretter un de mes tee-shirt, il vont être à sa taille...

Itachi: Hors de question ils puent trop tes chiffons, combien de fois faut-il te dire de ne pas vider les flacons de parfum...Elle va prendre les miens, en plus ça lui fera une chemise de nuit.

Shizuka: Merci

Saï: Je vais chercher un verre... voir plusieurs je suis mort. Et après bouquin.

Les "amis" grimpent à l'étage ainsi que Sasuke pour se déchaîner sur sa Wii à un jeu de combat. Plusieurs minutes filent quand quelqu'un fait son mariolle à sa porte.

?: Tok tok tok

Sasuke: Entre pas Tobi.

Tobi:S'il te plait cousin chéri, que j'aime et que j'adore de toute mon âme, que je vénaire encore plus que le dieu d'Hidan

Sasuke (après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation): Ok

Le cousin masqué s'assoit aux côté de Sasuke. Son œil en tapinois fixe le jeune uchiwa qui se sent à la fois mal (très mal) et observé. Il met sa partie en mode pose et le fixe blasé de sa journée.

Sasuke: C'est quoi ton problème?

Tobi: Tobi sait... TOUT

Sasuke: Comment ça... "tout"?!

Tobi: Tobi sait tout, sur tout et sur tout le monde

Sasuke (dans le noire total): Développe, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis... et arrête de parler de toi à la 3ème personne ça fait bizarre. Déjà qu'en temps "normal" tu es étrange...

Tobi: Je sais tout de la journée d'Itachi... dans les MOINDRES DETAILS

Sasuke(étonné et joyeux): Racontes moi tout, dans les moindres détails!

Tobi: Au ciné, la petite Shizuka s'est assoupie sur les genoux de ton frangin juste avant le premier baiser de Janne! C'était trop émouvant...

Sasuke:...

Tobi: Le film. Ensuite ils ont pris le menu du chef avec homard et champagne... gratuit parce que c'est Shisui le chef. Et à la fête des Hokages, ils se sont smakés

Sasuke:... smakés?!

Tobi: En language "jeune" et "cru" ils se sont roulés un méga patin... c'était magique...

Sasuke: ...

Tobi... le feu d'artifice

Sasuke: Comment tu sais tout ça?!

Tobi: Tobi est trop fort.

Sasuke: Je te crois pas bizarrement.

... (bruits d'un lit qui grince) ... OUI!

Sasuke: (choqué) J'y crois pas, mon propre frère! Je le renie! Bah dans la maison, pas cette heure si... oh l'horreur.

Tobi: Tobi sait tout... sur tout... et sur tout le monde!

Pendant ce temps pour vous raconter brièvement la scène qui se passe de l'autre côté du mur. Itachi a sans le vouloir fait bouder son "amie" puis ça c'est fini en une partie de chatouille afin de lui faire avouer qu'elle était bien en rogne contre lui mais vous l'aurais compris... c'est un sentiment très bref


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : élection des délégués

Le week-end passe et nous voilà le lundi de la deuxième semaine de cour. Tous nos jeunes sont dans leur classe respective et papottenet entre camarades. Ils est 9h04 et bizarrement Sakura n'est pas là, ce qui agasse Hinata car elle est très proche de la jeune fille. Elle sait pertinament qu'elle peut tout lui raconter, que c'est une personne de confiance. Puis la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvre, le silence s'instale, chacun se tait et regarde le professeur s'assoire à son bureau. L'homme à la tiniasse blanche lève ses... ou plutôt son oeil de ses copies pour regarder la classe en long, large et de travers.

Kakashi: Vous avez même pas commencé l'année que vous vous faites déjà remarquer. On m'a dit à plusieurs reprise que j'avais un classe spécial mais là vous battez des records. En plus à cause de vous je serais obligé de corriger vos copies, car c'est moi le deuxième correcteur de phylo. Bon je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de mes malheurs mais pour avant tout vous porter des nouvelles. Par quoi commencer...?!

°Demain il y aura la photo de classe et élection des délégués.

°De plus dans un avenir très proche il y aura l'élection de Miss & Misteur Konoha Hight Shcool sans compter que vous êtes tous candidats que vous le souhaitez ou non... chose que je trouve parfaitement inutile.

°La fête de Noel.

°Le voyage de classe.

°La kermesse

°La remise des diplômes et la fête de fin d'année.

Ça vous convient... parfais passons à autre chose. Bon commençons... où est Sakura?

Karin: Dans sa poubelle.

Shikamaru: Elle est malade monsieur.

Kakashi: Déjà! Ah bah ça continu, non mais je vous jure. Bon qui prend ses ...

Chie: MOI!

Tous: (s'éloignent d'un pas, puis deux, trois de Chie) ...

Shizuka et Hyuna: C'est pas notre sœur.

Chie: Biensur que si... d'ailleurs je me sens un peu seul.

Kakashi: J'ai une classe de fou.

Sasuke: On peut en dire autant de vous.

Neji: On a des profs tarés.

Kakashi: Pour une classe hors du commun, la directrice a monté une équipe d'enseignent hors du commun.

Hinata: Que doit-ont comprendre par-là?

Kakashi: Vous êtes la classe qui regroupe les élèves les plus prometteurs de ceux lycée mais vous êtes aussi les plus perturbateurs alors Tsunade a créé une équipe de choc.

Kiba: Vous allez arrêter de nous prendre pour des idiots?!

Kakashi:... ?!

Kiba: Il est strictement impossible que Naruto soit intelligent!

Naruto: Tu vas baisser d'un ton parce que toi aussi t'es pas une lumière!

Hyuna: (pointe un kunaï sous la gorge de Naruto qui est à sa gauche et sur la nuque de Kiba qui est son voisin de devant) Taisez-vous tous les deux ou je vous coupe la langue et si sa suffit pas ce sera la tête.

Kiba et Naruto: ... Glup's

Kankuro: Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ton sac.

Tayuya: Les armes sont interdites au sein de l'établissement, c'est marqué dans le règlement.

Hyuna: (en les rangeant) Les règles sont faites pour être bafouées.

Kakashi: Mais vue mon humeur variante je repousse... ou plutôt je rapproche les élections des délégués à maintenant.

Shikamaru: Mais on a rien prévu, pas de discoures...

Temari: T'es pas en hibernation totale toi?!

Shikamaru: Je retiens, je n'agirais plus en faveur de la classe... bonne nuit (re dodo)

Ino: Merde on vient de griller notre roi à cause d'un fou.

Kakashi: C'est moi le fou?!

Ino: Oui en parlant d'échec

Kakashi: Bon commensons...

Chie: (folle) Objection votre honneur!

Tous (reculent d'une place, deux, trois) ... c'est qu'elle nous a fait peur.

Kakashi: (complètement sourd) Que veux-tu dire pour ta défense?!

Chie: Euh... non

Kakashi: Objection refusée, d'autres volontaires?!

Chie: Bah si c'est comme ça moi demain j'apporterais Squik-Squik.

Sasuke: C'est quoi encore ça?!

Shizuka: Son doudou

Kakashi: Bon j'oublie d'annoncer un détail, vous êtes tous candidats sans exception.

Tous passent les uns à la file des autres sans grand succès, il reste plus qu'une poigné à se jeter aux lions. Hyuna elle lit le fameux bouquin de Saï un joyeux et machiavélique sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs trouvant cela étrange, il la fait venir au tableau.

Hyuna: Je ne veux pas être déléguée un point c'est tout, le premier qui vote pour moi, même si c'est anonyme, je trouverais le ou la minable qui a signé son arrêt de mort.

Chie: Nan je boude

Sasuke: Je veux dépasser mon frère, alors donnez-moi du pouvoir!

Shizuka: Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas candidate... merci

Shikamaru: Zzzz!

Gaara: J'ai bien assez de mon apprentissage "familiale" en tant que futur kazekage. C'est pour cela que je ne souhaite pas qu'on me choisisse.

Hyuna: Ah! La bonne blague!

Gaara: Je suis sérieux quand je dis ça.

Hinata: Kankuro...

Gaara: Trop con, désaimé de son peuple et de sa famille.

Kankuro: … (aïe ça fait mal)

Hinata: Temari...

Gaara: Les femmes sont interdites au trône, regardez ce que ça a donné quand Tsunade dirigeait Konoha. A part remplire les caisses des casinos en perdant aux jeux. Heureusement que Minato a repris du service...

Temari: Moi j'aime pas les hommes!

Gaara: On n'a pas dit que l'on t'aimait pas, seulement tu inutiles.

Shikamaru (se réveil soudainement) Si pour la bouffe, les gosses et l'aspirateur.

Temari: Toi l'ananas, toi tu m'agasses!

Shikamaru: Ananas?!

Naruto: C'est vrai que physiquement parlant, tu as une tête d'ananas.

Shikamaru: ...

Hinata: Euh... euh... BOOM

Naruto: Je sais, go infirmerie.

Naruto: Je veux être hokage, je suis sur la voie de la réussite.

Chie: D'un certain point de vue, tu aimes gravir les échelons, toutefois, tu me semble bien bas et mal préparé.

Karin: Comme je suis la plus belle, la plus populaire de tout le lycée, je me dois d'être déléguée et faire honneur à ma classe.

Tayuya: Génial Karin-sama!

Hyuna: Mon dieu apportez moi une corde.

Kiba: Tu veux déjà nous quitter?!

Hyuna: Qui a dit que ce serait moi le pendu?!

Saï: Sa fonctionne avec les lacets?!

Neji: Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Lee: Je veux représenter notre éternelle intelligence, notre dévouement pour le travail bien fait, notre énergie!

Shikamaru: Zzz !

Les autres: ...

Kakashi: Bon passons aux votes, et comme je suis professeur, mon vote compte double.

Tenten: Monsieur, c'est anonyme, on pourra pas savoir lequel sera le vôtre.

Shizuka: En plus c'est de la triche!

Après dépatouillage, tripatouillage des bulletins le dernier vote est révélé...

Kakashi: Et c'est...

Tous:... ! (bah oui tout le monde retient son souffle)

Kakashi:... est blanc

Tous: … Hein !

Sasuke: Quel est con qui a voté blanc?!

Kiba: Si c'est un con c'est forcément Naruto.

Naruto: Impossible, j'ai voté pour deux personnes et c'était deux fois le même.

Lee: Et pourquoi ce serais obligatoirement un mec

Tenten: Et mais ça t'arrive de dire des trucs sensés

Sasuke : Alors qui est le bouffon ou la bouffonne qui a voté blanc ! (plus que véner ) il aurait au moins pu voté pour moi

Chie : Dans le cas présent c'est une bouffonne

Saï : Comment tu le sais ?

Chie : hein hein

Ino : Allez je veux savoir

Chie : La bouffonne qui a votée blanc est ...

Tous: est...

Kakashi: Il y a trop de suspens pour moi (tape son livre de cul sur le bureau de manière désespérée) JE VEUX SAVOIR

Tous recule de plusieurs pas face à la réaction plus qu'excessive de leur prof avant de se retourner vers Chie.

Chie : C'est MOI !

Karine : Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier tu aurais pu voter pour moi !

Chie : Je n'ai qu'un seul quant au fait d'avoir votée blanc c'est que tu sois comprise dedans

Tous(sauf ses soeurs): ... c'est méchant

Chie : Qui a dit que j'étais gentille

Pendant ce temps Kakashi a comptabilisé les votes et voici le résultat :

Kakashi: Les délégués sont Shizuka et Shikamaru et les suppléants sont Chie et Sasuke


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : et après…

Arrive l'heure du déjeuné durant laquelle notre petite bande retrouve l'akatsuki:

Konan : Alors comment s'est passé votre matinée ?

Chie : C'était sympa

Sasori: Style genre qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Saï : L'élection des délégués avec Kakashi senseï. Au fait est ce que quelqu'un sait de quoi parle son livre on n'a pas réussis à le lui faire lâcher. C'est frustrant

Pein : Vous n'avez pas pensé à regarder le titre au moins

Kiba : Prends-nous pour des cons on te dira rien !

Saï : Plus sérieusement on a essayé mais il mettait toujours ses mains sur le titre.

Deidara : Le titre du bouquin c'est "Le paradis du batifolage" et c'est interdit au moins de 18 ans.

Hyuna : Et il ose se pointer avec ça en cours il a un sérieux problème !

Itachi(avec un air innocent) : Au fait qui sont vos délégués ?

Ino : Nos délégués sont Shizuka et shikamaru.

Neji : Et les suppléants c'est Chie et Sasuke.

Itachi : Et bien petit frère toujours à la traîne à ce que je vois ! Enfin je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi c'est Shikamaru qui a été élu

Naruto : Bah c'est lui qui a eu le plus de voix.

Tous : Merci pour cette précision Naruto sans toi on aurait jamais deviné

Sasuke : Ca m'énerve ! J'ai pas été élu à cause d'un bouffon qui a voté blanc !

Temari : En l'occurrence une bouffonne puisqu'il s'agit d'une fille .

Hidan :Ah bon moi je pensais que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment prié mon dieu

Itachi : C'est qui que j'embrasse cette charmante demoiselle ?

Kiba : C'est ...

Tobi(lui coupe la parole): MOI je sais moi je sais...

Zetsu : Bah vas-y accouche

Tobi : C'est Chie

Itachi se lève pour aller l'embrasser avant d'être arrêté par Chie elle-même.

Chie : Si tu m'embrasse j'aurais l'impression que tu trompes ma soeur après votre rendez-vous d'hier qui s'est super bien passé toute fois je suis prête à accepter tous les compliments que tu me feras

Akatsuki(sauf Tobi) : Un rendez-vous , quel rendez-vous ?

Chie : Oups j'en ai trop dit

Hyuna : Dit moi Chie comment ça ce fait que tu sois au courant de ça ?

Chie : C'est simple Chie sais TOUT sur TOUT et sur TOUT LE MONDE

Tobi : Tu mens personnes ne peux savoir plus de choses que Tobi !

Chie: Bien sûr que si.

Tobi: Tu veux un défie!

Chie: Mon pauvre garçon, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour être certaine de ma supériorité

Puis les minutes passent et Hyuna tape son couteau contre son verre (et le brise sans le vouloir) pour annoncer quelque chose. Tous se taisent à la vue des bouts de verre.

Hyuna: Saï m'a appris beaucoup de chose.

Saï:... A bon?!

Hyuna: Non, en fait c'est ton livre.

Shizuka: Tu lis... toi...?!

Hyuna: Oui occasionnellement. Alors il dit que pour créer des liens, il faut se donner des surnoms. Chose que j'ai faite.

Deidara: C'est trop gentil.

Chie/Shizuka: Je doute que ce soit gentil.

Hyuna: C'est affectueux. Bon je commence, je tiens quand même à vous dire que j'ai été très inspirée et que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

Zestu= L'herbacé

Itachi= Tachi, je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisis cette horreur

Pein= Gruyère

Konan= Little Blue

Kakuzu= Money-Money

Kizame= Sopiquet

Hidan= Prophète

Deidara= Couette-Couette

Sasori= RedMan

Shino= l'Absent

Tobi= Tobé

Temari= La tempête de sable de Suna

Tenten= Dix-dix

Tayuya= la chienne

Ino=Pin-up

Sasuke= Ice-man

Sakura= Pinky

Saï: l'Incompris

Shikamaru: Ananas

Suigetsu= la Flaque

Gaara= ... j'ai pas cherché

Hinata= Boom

Juugo= l'Attardé

Kankuro= le Mal-aimé

Karin= Pot de peinture

Kin= la chienne ou la pouf... au choix

Kiba= Pervers

Lee= Gros sourcil

Neji= ... je sais pas

Tous: (choqué) C'est une blague j'espère?!

Hyuna: Oui, c'était histoire de vous faire marcher et c'est réussi. Je suis trop fier de moi!

Kankuro: Non sérieusement tu vas nous le dire?!

Hyuna: Non je vous laisse les chercher, ça va être drôle au moins. Mais pour Gaara j'ai vraiment pas cherché!

Itachi: Il est mignon mon surnom vu que c'est Shizuka qui la trouver...

Hyuna: Raison de plus pour dire que c'est laid!

Ino: En parlant de Shizuka. Itachi, tu ne sortirais pas avec par pure hazard ?!

Itachi: Bah... Comment dire...?! (se tourne faire Shizuka qui a un grand sourire) On peut dire que oui!

Tenten: Et de deux, deux qui sera le troisième...?!

Shizuka: Peut-être toi et Neji

Neji/Tenten: Euh... non, je crois pas non...

Chie: Les fléches de Cupidon volent bas cette saison!

Sasori: Tu as entièrement raison...

Chie: Normal, j'ai toujours raison!

Hyuna: On ne cherche même plus à te contredire...

Chie: Parce que j'ai raison...

Huyna(lasse de cette conversation) Oui c'est sa tu as raison.

Chie: YATTA! J'ai raison, non je suis la voie de la raison...

Tobi: Non c'est moi qui ai raison. Tobi a toujours raison!

Tous: …

Ino: Vous avez fait quoi de votre soirée?(avec un aire innocent)

Shizuka: On est allé au ciné voire un film romantique...

Ino: C'est vrai! et il était bien...

Itachi: Fort interrésant!

Shizuka: Ensuite on est allé au restaurant, où le repas était excellent. Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi bon goût Tachi!

Itachi: Je sais mais je vais souvent dans se resto...

Sasuke: Ouais en tant que serveur...

Shizuka: Tu as dit quelque chose Sasuke?!

Sasuke: Non, continue!

Shizuka: Puis on est allés au feu d'artifice.

Tobi: Où vous vous êtes roulé un patin!

tous:*Putain il va nous griller*

Itachi: Tu nous as espionnés!

Tobi: Non, je vous ai vu devant moi à la fête.

Shizuka: AAAAH c'était toi le mec louche

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Shizuka: Après la fête on est allé chez Tachi. J'ai commencé à bouder parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ma chatouiller un bon moment jusqu'à ce que j'arrête et ensuite on a dormit. Voilà c'est tous.

Sasuke: C'est faut Menteuse vous avez couchez ensemble...

Tous sauf les concernés et Chie: ... Vous avez fait ... Non ce n'est pas vrai!

Chie: Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait; Ce que Shizuka a dit est la vraie version!

Ino: Comment le sait tu?

Chie: C'est ma soeur c'est normale que je le sache...

Hyuna: moi aussi mais j'étais pas au courant!

Chie: Je lui ai promis de rien dire en échange de quelque financement.

Shizuka: Financement qui coûte cher d'ailleurs. 249 500 yens pour acheter ton silence me reste en travers de la gorge...

Chie: Tu n'avais qu'à pas demander mes services.

Shizuka: Si j'avais demandé les services de Hyuna sa aurais été deux fois plus cher pour deux fois moins de temps…

Hyuna: Nous sommes en temps de crise, c'est normal que les tarifs augmentent. N'est-il pas Kakuzu?

Kakuzu (entrain de compter son argent): Tout à fait d'accord. Vive la crise!

Hyuna: "Vive la crise" c'est vite dit parce que pendant que l'état se remplit d'argent tes poches à toi se vident!

Kakuzu: Put**n c'est vrai ça! Faut augmenter les tarifs de 70%!

Hyuna: De 100%. De plus je fais compte à part et en Suisse.

Shizuka: Et vous vous avez fait quoi se week-end?!

Sasori: Ma très chere soeur est tomber malade. Résultat elle m'a fait chier tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit à cause d'un put**n de conn**d de plateau de fruit de mer qui est de la part de nos très chers parents! Donc je suis de mauvaise humeur!

Chie: D'ailleurs je devrais passer chez toi pour lui donner ses devoirs. Mais je ne sais pas où c'est

Sasori: Je t'accompagnerais

Pein: C'est quel prend son boulot de délégué à coeur

Chie: Je suis sous déléguée...

Pein: Je sais mais c'est la même chose...

Chie: Si tu le dit!

Pein: Bien sûr, je suis Dieu!

Konan: Arrête tes conneries, non mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec une bande de barjos comme eux.

Tous sauf l'akatsuki: Aucune idée!

Konan: Ça ne m'aide pas.

Suite à se merveilleux repas qui s'est dérouler le plus normalement du monde pour une bande de dégenté comme eux, le cours de phycique chimie. 20 minutes après la sonnerie toujours personnes

Naruto: Mais il fout quoi le prof. Encore pire que Kakashi sensei!

Sasuke: Hm!

Naruto: Trop d'accord avec toi!

Hyuna: Comment se baka de service peut comprendre Sasuke.

Temari: Personne ne le sait...

Shikamaru: Rectification tu ne le sais pas, femme. Mais moi oui!

Hyuna/Temari: Tu as quoi contre les femmes Macho ?

Shikamaru: laisser moi dormir. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

?: Bonjours les enfants et désoler de mon retard. Je suis madame Fogret je serais votre prof de phycique chimie.

Naruto: On est pas des enfants! Non mais c'est quoi cette prof...

Les Hyou: Fogret, alors comme sa on se retrouve!

Fogret: Les soeurs Hyou! qu'est-ce que vous faites ici.

Hyuna: quand on a su que vous venez ici, on a pas pu résister à la tentation de venir nous aussi ici!

Chie: C'est super on va bien s'amuser!

Ino: Vous la connaissez?!

Shizuka: Bien sûr, c'était notre prof de physique l'année dernière dans notre ancien bahut.

Ino: Elle en a gardé un mauvais souvenir dit donc!

Shizuka: Bien sûr, on l'a un peu beaucoup torturé durant les cours.

Tenten: Mais c'est super. Vous pouvez la faire partir en dépression nerveuse

Les Hyou: C'est notre but!

Hyuna: Alors flemmard tu dors. Neji et perruche vous ne parlez pas, Naruto tu fais comme si la prof n'était pas la et tu parles fort, Temari tu frappes le flemmard si ça te chantes Gaara, tu attends tranquillement que je donne mais ordre et on pourra se taper dessus, Kankuro tu fais un spectacle de marionnette si tu veux. Ino continue de te maquiller, Tenten tu fais ce que tu veux du moments que c'est bruyant. Pareil pour les autres. Chie pendants qu'elle fait son cours tu la contredit à chaque fois, et toi Shizuka tu fais comme d'hab! Voilà j'ai terminé.

Lee: Woua, c'est de l'organisation.

Shizuka: Evidemment que c'est organisé Hyuna à juste repris le plan de Chie

Hyuna: Et merde ...grillée

Gaara: Je pensais bien que ça pouvait pas venir de toi c'était trop parfait.

Et voilà que Hyuna et Gaara se dispute, le "pauvre" prof ne sais plus où se mettre.

Chie: Il me semble que tu n'as pas donné le signal pour la dispute Hyuna en gros ton plan a encore foiré ! Il faut que tu te fasses une raison tous tes plans sont voués à l'échec.

Naruto: Chie se sent bien il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie

Hyuna: Elle ne s'appelle pas Hinata qui plus est là elle est comment dire...(cherche ses mots)

tous(sauf les 3 soeurs):Elle est ...

Shizuka: Quand vous la connaitrez, vous comprendrez

Chie: Et oui je suis indéfinissable

Soudain la porte de la salle de classe claque, Mme Fogret qui n'a pas supporté d'être ainsi ignorée est partie en pleure.

Kiba: Neji regarde par la fenetre s'il te plaît.

Neji: La prof a pris ses clics et ses clacs et viens de quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Hyuna: Chie le chrono

Tous: Le chrono ... ?!

Chie : 6 minutes et 59 secondes pile poil

Shizuka :C'est un nouveau reccord (be happy)

Naruto:Ouais ...ça fait 7 minutes quoi !

Subitemment la température dans la pièce tombe dans le négatif puis Naruto se retrouve face à un regard meurtrier.

Hyuna: Tu dois vraiment aimer fréquenter l'infirmerie Naruto.

Naruto: Ben non pourquoi ?!

Shizuka : Comment dire ... si tu ne t'excuse pas dans les 2 prochaines minutes tu pourras te considérer comme mort.

Hyuna: Chie aime la précision ...au l'heure tourne

Naruto qui visiblement tiens à la vie part immédiatement s'excuser auprès de Chie qui les accepte et tous redeviens normal jusqu'à la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours.


	11. Chapter 10

PoV Sasori

Il est 18h30, je me demande ce que fait Chie?! Je suis au portail du bas... enfin, vous allez me dire c'est normale qu'elle se soit pas encore arrivée puisque ça n'a pas sonné ^o^". Je sais, je suis impacient... faut dire, c'est génétique. Sakura est comme moi.

DRiiiiNG!

Ah enfin, la classe de ma soeur est la première à passer le portail et vu leur tête il ont eu un cours assez tromatisant. Shikamaru a des cernes comparable à celles d'Itachi à cause de la fatigue... non en faite c'est un mauvais exemple, Shikamaru est toujours fatiguer. Mais quand on voit la boulle d'énergie, Naruto, dans un état comatique, ça fait peur. Mais toujours pas de Chie, pourtant ses soeurs sont bien sorti, l'une aux bras de l'Uchiwa, l'autre à pied avec les garçons de sa classe

Sasori: Hyuna, Tu sais où est ta soeur?!

Hyuna: A la traine, t'inquiet elle arrive.

?: Sasori attend moi!

Hyuna: Qu'est ce que je te disais.

Gaara: Passes la seconde, tu lembines, même les limasses de Tsunade te dépasserais à la cours.

Hyuna: Viens là que je t'étrangle vermine.

Gaara: Mais un pas devant l'autre et on verra après.

Je tourne ma tête en direction de l'appelle. Une petite gueule d'ange court à toute allure vers moi. Essoufflée, elle s'arrête, les mains sur les genoux. Je pause une main amicale sur son épaule savoir si tout va bien. Une fois mais doigts en contact avec ces vêtements, elle lève sa tête me montrant sa bouille d'enfant sage. Ensuite elle les ferme avec un petit sourire angélique.

Chie: C'est rien, j'ai juste oublié le code de mon casier :P et comme il y avait les cours de ta sœur à l'intérieur ça à pris un peu de temps.

Sasori: A je vois. Alors quoi de beau pour ma baka de petite sœur?!

Chie: Oh... rien de bien intéressante. Math, résulta des élection, Français, sport...

Sasori: Sport?!

Chie: Oui, Gaï-sensei veut entrainer les garçons pour leur match de hockey et ainsi sponsoriser leur équipe. Nous on doit faire de la gym ou les pompon-girl, et d'après lui ça peut être utile à ceux qui prennent option ANBU.

Sasori: Sacré Gaï-sensei.^o^

Chie: Tu as l'aire de bien le connaître?!

Sasori: Oui il a été mon professeur principal quand j'étais en première année genin à Konona avant de déménager chez ma grand-mère Chio-sama à Suna par la suite. Je ne me suis pas vraiment plus là-bas, j'ai d'ailleurs arrêter les cours normaux pour les faire à distance et en parallèle je créais des marionnettes. Revenir ici c'est redevenir LE Sasori que j'étais.

Chie: Je vois, donc tu connais bien les No Sabaku?!

Sasori: Ils avaient bien une bonne réputation à cause du petit dernier mais elle s'est amélioré depuis le temps. J'en avais juste entendu parlé, je ne les avais jamais vu au par-avant.

Chie:Je vois.

Sasori:Au fait Naruto avait le visage de quelqu'un qui déchappé à la lorsqu'il est sorti. Il lui est arrivé un truc en cours ?

Chie:Tu crois pas si bien dire ^^

Sasori : Pardon °0° ?!

Chie : C'est rien oubli ce que je viens de dire il se porte comme un charme on viens de faire partir la prof de physique chimie en dépression c'est tout ^^

Sasori: Ah d'accord...(de toute façon je finirais bien par le savoir)

Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivent devant la maison des Haruno. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison ils virent Sakura allongée sur le canapé du salon. A la seconde où elle apperçu Chie et son frère un large sourire illumina son visage.

Sasori: Pourquoi tu souris comme une idiote ?

Sakura: Pour rien (il fait l'innocent)

Chie: Kikou alors tu te sens mieux?^^

Sakura: Oui je pense que je retournerai en cours demain je pense avoir loupé "énormément" de choses ^^

Chie: Non tu n'as pas loupé grand chose enfin je crois. J'imagine que cela dépend des points de vue ^^

Sasori: Chie est venue t'apporter tes cours.

Sakura: Ah oui vraiment(de plus en plus suspicieuse)

Chie: Oui attend que je les sortent de mon sac.

Chie commence à chercher les cours de Sakura dans son sac pendant l'autre demoiselle garde son sourire éclatant en place ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer son frère aîné qui ne voit pas se qui nécessite un tel sourire. Après quelques minutes Chie réussie à extirper la totalité des cours de Sakura de son sac et les lui tend toutefois elle n'a pas remarqué le papier soignesement plié tombéde son sac.

Chie: Tiens ce sont tous les cours de la journée si tu as un quelconque problème avec l'un des cours n'ésite pas à demander. A part ça il y a eu l'élection des délégués...

Sakura(lui coupe la parole):Qui a été élu ? Je suis toujours malade quand il ne faut pas !T0T

Chie: Les délégués sont Shikamaru et Shizuka et les suppléants ces Sasuke et moi. Bon il faut que j'y aille on se voit demain .^^

Les Harunos : à demain.

La porte d'entrée se referme et Chie rentre chez elle, Sakura saisie l'occasion pour faire passer un interrogatoire à son frère.

Sakura: Alors ?

Sasori: Alors quoi ?

Sakura: Chie

Sasori: Qu'est ce qu'elle a Chie ?(je vois vraiment pas se qu'elle me demande là

Sakura: Non rien oublis, il est à toi le papier qui est par terre ?

Sasori : Non (se baisse et le ramasse), tu crois qu'on peut regarder se qu'il y a dessus ?

Sakura : Bah je pense , et puis personne n'en saura rien :p

Sasori déplis le papier et commence à le lire. Il s'agit d'un bulletin de note de Chie à la fin de sa lecture Sasori lève les yeux vers sa soeur et tire une tête pas possible. Cette dernière tente alors de lui arracher la feuille de papier des mains mais son frère l'en empêche.

Sakura: Aller sois sympa laisse moi le lire stp stp stp

Sasori : Non Sakura je la rendrais à sa propriétaire demain.

Sakura: stp

Sasori: Tiens c'est l'heure du dîner et après hop au lit^^'

Sakura: T'es pas sympa.T.T

Une soirée tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour tout le monde, demain sera un autre jour.


	12. Chapter 11

PoV Sakura:

Il est 9h12, le cours d'art plastique avec ... a déjà commencé depuis sept minutes et cet prof aime la ponctualité. Je dis ça parce que les sœurs Hyun ne sont toujours pas parmi nous. J'espère que je ne leur est pas refiller ma grève. Elles qui sont toujours en avance pour pouvoir papoter. C'est surprenant et visiblement je ne suis pas la seul à m'en être aperçue. Hinata me supplie des yeux de savoir où sont les filles mais malheureusement je suis aussi surprise qu'elle. Gaara lui regarde les chaises vides, d'un regard vide mais très Kankuro essaye de le distraire avec ses pitreries mais c'est peine perdue. Kiba pose Akamaru sur la chaise de Chie mais c'est sur que la discution n'est pas aussi rigolote qu'avec la petite cadette. Puis on entend toquer à la porte de boit. On se retourne tous en une fraction de seconde, la tête orienté en direction du bruit. ... donne l'autorisation d'entré. La porte s'ouvre doucement laissant place à Tsunade-sama et les trois demoiselles

...: Petites délinquantes! Où étiez-vous passés

Tsunade: Elles viennent d'apprendre un décès dans leur famille...

...: Oh, désolé, je pensais que vous aviez séché les cours

Kakashi: (qui passait par-là... espionne) En même temps, vu la tête d'enterrement que font mes élèves, j'en ferrais de même...

Tsunade: Kakashi-kun

Kakashi: Quoi °~°

Tsunade: « Tête d'enterrement » ... un peu de tact s'il te plais, c'est un moment difficile à endurer

Kakashi: Oh oui je comprends... désolé les filles, si vous le souhaitez, je peux mettre la psy à votre disposition

Hyuna: Merci, mais ce choque émotionnelle n'est pas aussi fort au point de nous rendre zinzin

... : Ceci ne vous donne pas le droit d'être désagréable mademoiselle. Bon, retournés à vos places respectives

Inutile de de vous dire que la suite du cours c'est déroulé dans un silence morbide. Pas un bruit, même Naruto n'a pas ouvert sa bouche pour faire une de ces blagues pas super drôles qui vous fait généralement sourire. Lors de la présentation de nos œuvres en fin d'heure, on a de suite reconnu les dessins des sœurs. Shizuka, une fille en larme... Hyuna, un peu plus violent, la mord en pleine action de fauchage d'âme. Et Chie, ça ressemble vaguement à un écureuil dans un cercueil. La pauvre dame fond en larme et bizarrement on dirait que c'était leur but. A la fin du cours, je les rejoind en courant car elle sont déjà bien loin

Sakura: Hey salut! Mes sincères condoléances pour... au faite, pour qui?!

Shizuka: Nous ne savons pas nous même

Hyuna: En tout cas on a du surement chopper le gros lot

Chie: Surtout si c'est madame Shipun. Elle c'est une sacrée Crésus

Woua... ce décès n'as pas l'aire de les choquer plus que ça. Je regarde Tenten qui était aussi présente lors de la petite discussion et toute deux nous sommes surprise par cette réaction. Nous nous dirigeons vers les toilettes pour un rapide petit coups sur le visage pour être présentable. Car dans très exactement 11minutes il y a photo de classe. Ne supportant pas voir ce monde aux toilettes les pions nous vire nous laissant dans la cours, certaines à moitié maquillée faisant rire plus d'un/span/spanspan style

Hyuna: Ino-san, tu peux me passer ton miroir s'il te plait

Ino: Pas de souci

Après cette question, pourtant si normal, les garçons la regarde bizarrement. Elle le remarque rapidement grâce à leur reflet

Hyuna: On peut-être coquette et méchante. Tiens, au lieu de me dévisager, Lee-kun tu peux me le tenir comme ça?! Merci

Lee: Bien sur. Oh faite, désolé pour...

Chie: Bon, ne vous excusez pas pour ce malheureux, il est mort bah tanpis. C'est un parmi tant d'autre, je suis sur qu'on le connait à peine. On a reçu le testament ce matin, on a même pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agit

Neji: Imagine c'est ta mère

Shizuka: Impossible...

Kankuro: Comment ça?! Tout est possible

Choji: Ton père

Hyuna: (en brossant des cheveux) Il aurait juste eu ce qu'il mérite, et dans c'est cas là il a beaucoup de chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui ai causé son trépas

Sasuke: Je vois que chez vous la famille c'est sacrée

Hyuna: Encore faut-il qu'on en ai une

Karin: Ça m'étonne pas, qui voudrait de vous?!

Hyuna: Et toi, tu ne serais pas fille unique par hasard?!

Temari: C'est méchant.

Shino: A la pause de midi on pourra regarder ce testament de plus près, en plus les deuxièmes années mangeront avec nous alors ils pourront se rendre utile

Kakash-sensei arrive en retard rangeant à la va vite son fameux livre dans la poche de son pantalon. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas retiré ce masque. Le photographe nous place avec toujours cette fameuse phrase: « les petits devant, les grands derrière ». Chie sort de son sac une peluche en forme... °.°

Kiba: (pointant la chose du doit) C'est quoi ton machin?!

Juugo: Ça ressemble à un renard.

Hinata: Une hermine?!

Sasuke: Une taupe

Suigetsu: Une tortue?!

Chie: Non, c'est Squouic-Squouic, mon écureuil! Seul lui me comprend.

Shikamaru: Ne me dit pas que tu l'as vraiment apporté?!

Chie: De quoi je me mêle?!

Shizuka: C'est pas ma sœur!

Kakashi: C'est quoi ce bazars? Chie-san, qu'est ce que fait cette peluche ici?

Chie: Elle m'encourage dans mon orientation professionnelle.

Kakashi: OK, elle peut venir sur la photo.

Photographe: Ouistiti!

C'est avec notre plus beau sourire qu'ont immortalise cet instant. Puis notre professeur principal nous de un nom pour notre classe, tout comme la classe précédente qui a choisi Akatsuki (nuage rouge). Ce qui explique pourquoi ils portent tous une tunique noire avec des nuages de cette couleur car il faudra le porter aussi. Du moins le mettre en valeur.

Saï: On reprend le nom de notre équipe de hockey: « La flamme de Konoha »!

Tenten: Tu as raison, je me vois bien me balader avec un flambeau.

Kiba: Akamaru! Ce sera notre mascotte!

Chie: Ah dame non! La mascotte c'est Scouik-Scouik!

Kakashi: C'est tout un problème avec vous pour trouver un nom.

Kin: Pourquoi pas Les Rubans de Konoha?!

Kankuro: Ah non, c'est trop « fille »!

Ino: Pas forcément si on rajoute une couleur derrière.

Karin (en regardant Sakura): Rose!?

Hyuna: Mon dieu... pas rose

Lee: Première fois que je vois une fille détester le rose.

Naruto: Rouge, comme la couleur de notre village!

Sasuke: Hors de question, Itachi va dire qu'on c'est pas foulé et qu'on a copié sur leur nom de classe, qu'on a juste changé de nom qualifié.

Temari: Alors Bleu, comme Suna.

Tayuya: T'ai pas à Suna ici.

Gaara: Alors noir. C'est à la fois chic, triste, subtile, c'est un peu la base de toute les couleurs et uni. Un peu comme nous.

Shizuka: Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Saï: Donc si mon japonnais est exacte ceci donne Kuronribon

Kakashi: Oui tu as un point de plus sur ton prochain contrôle.

Tous: Hey!

Sasuke: Laiche cul!

Saï: ... ^o^'

Kakashi: Bon je file j'ai un cours qui m'attend et vous il y a surement un prof qui s'impatiente.

Gaara: On a quoi au juste?!

Sakura: Philo avec Anko-sensei... la poisse

C'est avec « motivation » qu'on se dirige vers cette fameuse salle. Nos pieds trainent sur le bitume tellement nous sommes content de revoir l'énergumène. Bizarrement, cette fois ci elle est calme, extrêmement calme, tellement calme que c'en est même inquiétant. On s'assoit à nos places respectives. Elle nous regarde avec un large sourire puis passe dans les allées en nous distribuant une copie face contre table. Ça m'a tout l'air d'un contrôle surprise... ou la pétasse! Puis elle retourne à son bureau qui est surélevé par une estrade (et oui ça existe encore) un sourire mesquin gravé sur son visage

Anko: J'ai avancé le contrôle à aujourd'hui, le sujet est: « l'audace » montrez moi ce que vous valez. Vous avez 1heure.

L'audace, que dire?! Je regarde Sasuke qui est mon voisin de droite, il est aussi surpris que moi. Naruto lit dans tout les sens pour savoir où se trouve le piège dans cette consigne plutôt simple. Temari elle dès la première ligne elle est blasée quand à Shikamaru lui dès le premier mot il est en plein coma et Hyuna a écrit trois mots et pose son stylo. Gaara écrit sans grand enthousiasme, visiblement pas très fière de son travail, il bâcle. Lee visiblement a l'air très inspiré, un véritable virtuose de la philosophie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la paranoïa mais à chaque phrase, il lève sa tête vers moi, regard passionné. Bon je me plonge dans le sujet.

Une fois l'heure terminée, la femme arrache les copies de ceux qui veulent grappiller quelques lignes. On sort tous les uns après les autres.

Neji: Nul comme sujet!

Hinata: Je suis d'accord avec toi, dès le deuxième cours, elle exagère.

Tenten: En plus j'ai cru comprendre que la note est coef 6 et dans le bultin.

Kiba: C'est du sadisme.

Sakura: Vous avez marqué quoi?

Lee: (regard amoureux à Sakura) L'audace de déclaré sa flamme sa bien aimée.

Sakura: (pense) Que dois-je comprendre par-là?!

Chie: L'audace d'être un écureuil funambule.

Choji: On se demande qui est l'objet de cet inspiration débordante.

Naruto: Moi j'ai pas compris la question.

Sasuke: Le jour ou tu comprendra quelque chose, ce sera une fête nationale.

Naruto: C'est pas vrai!

Sasuke: Rappelle moi qui a rien répondu sur la feuille le jour d'examen pour être genin?!

Gaara: L'audace de se lancer dans l'inconnu

Shizuka: Et toi Hyuna?!

Hyuna: J'ai marqué: « l'audace c'est ça »

Shikamaru: C'est tout!

Hyuna: Oui

Temari: T'as pas peur toi.

Hyuna: Le diable! Avoir peur! La bonne blague

Shino: Et toi Sakura?!

Sakura: Pas grand chose... surtout de la merde en faite.

C'est la pause, on va dans le jardin pour discuter. Saï a bien remarqué que pendant tout le reste de l'épreuve de philo, sa voisine lui a piqué son livre et l'a lu.

Saï: Dis moi, que faisais-tu avec mon livre?!

Hyuna: Bah tu sais, les surnoms que je vous ais attribué, je ne les pensais pas. Du coup je vous en ai donné des vrais.

Gaara: C'est qu'on fait dans la sensibilité, est-ce que le Maitre Du Mal aurait un cœur ?!

Hyuna: Oui, de glace.

Lee: Dis nous tout.

Hyuna: Zetsu

Temarie j'ai conservé la Rafale Jaune de Suna car tu as un caractère fort qui dévaste tout sur son passage

Tenten pour toi j'ai trouvé Souripette pour tes macarons, pas très recherché tu vas me dire

Itachi c'es Voleur de Sœur... lol non c'est Tachi, je dit de suite on m'a payé pour que je le garde

Ino c'est pretty-lady, tu es toujours à la pointe de la mode, tu prends soin de toi, des autres et tu as des petites mimiques

Pein et Konan ce sont les tourtereaux, pas besoins d'explications

Lee, j'ai gardé gros sourcils parce que tu m'as l'air bien habitué à celui-ci, de plus c'est Naruto qui te l'a trouvé et je le trouve simpatique.

Kiba c'est Chocolat-man car on est toutes témoins de tes tablettes de chocolats qui ont fait rougir plus d'une.

Kankuro, Clown avec ton maquillage hyper excentrique, en plus tu es sacré pitre, toujours prêt à nous faire sourir.

Kakuzu

Kisame, j'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heure c'est Fishy

Hinata c'est poupette, certes c'est « Q-Q la praline » mais elle a cette timidité, douceur et fragilité qu'ont les poupées de porcelaine.

Hidan lui c'est le pêcheur, on reste dans le domaine du « fantasme imaginaire

Gaara, j'ai eu un penchant pour l'enquiquineur mais je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir. Je pense que (mystère japonnais) est plus adapté car tu parles pas tant que ça et tu restes mystérieux

Sasuke je trouve qu'Ice-Man te vas tellement bien je le garde

Sakura pareil Pinky c'est sympa, c'est gai, frais comme toi. En plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'aime pas ta couleur à cause des moqueries. Assume, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ça, et si tu veux mon avis, tu vaux mieux que ça

Shino, ça n'a pas été facil car je te connais

Shikamaru j'adore le coup de l'Ananas mais il y a aussi Shika-dodo ou Rondoudou que j'aime bien voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour...

Shikamaru: Et tes soeur en on pas des surnoms...?!

Hyuna: Si pour Chie c'est l'exitée et Shizuka la fofolle

Ino: Pour Chie on copmprend mais pas pour Shizuka

Sasuke: C'est claire elle est plutôt calme.

Hyuna: Vous avez pas a la supporter tous les jours à la maison

Sasuke: Pour revenir a ce matin. Vous avez eu vous aussi un décés dans la famille?!

Hyuna: Comment sa vous aussi?!

Itachi: OuI, la fille de la souer de la tante à notre mère...

Sasuke: Le testament sera lus demain après midi au manoir familliale de notre clanet d'après se que j'ai compris des jeunes filles qui sont du clan mais qui porte plus notre noms vont venir...

Shizuka: Donc tous comme moi et mes soeurs vous ne serez pas la demain toute la journée! Mais ces géniale on loupe des cours pas du tous interéssant. C'est de la bombe.

Chie: Peut-être mais sa veus dire que nous n'aurons pas nos notes.

Deidara: Qu'elle note ?

Ino: La prof de philo Anko, nous a coller un devoir sur qu'est-ce que l'audace?

Sasuke: Ne m'en parle pas je suis sur qu'on c'est tous planté!

Les Hyou: Moi je suis sur d'avoir au minimum 17!


	13. Chapter 12

POV Sasuke:

Il est 7h32, ma famille est prette à partir dans la salle de dueil. Une fois arrivée sur l'autel, tapicée de fleures balnches, la photo de notre tante. Bizarrement les soeurs Hyou sont ici, regardant la photographie sur toutes ses coutures. Elles sont en noire, en robe, avec pour certaine un chapeau. Seule petit bémole, les ongles de Hyuna sont vernis de rouge sang. Mais... qu'est ce qu'elle font là?! Visiblement je suis le seule à me poser la question... ah enfet non, Hyuna et Chie me dévisagent ainsi que Saï.

Hyuna: Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Sasuke: C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

Saï: Bonjour ^o^

Chie: Coucou, je sens que ça va être des obseques ennuyantes encore.

Shizuka: Comme dans 99% des cas.

Sasuke: Vous répondez pas à ma question, qu'est ce que vous faites ici?!

Saï: Ne sois pas agressif cousin.

Hyuna: Le testament exige que l'on soit là.

Sasuke: Alors c'était ça votre histoire de testament hier.

Shizuka: Oui mais je ne pensais que l'on vous retrouverait ici Saï et toi,j'imagine que Tobi et Itachi sont là aussi^^

Saï: Et bien oui ils sont là aussi mais vous connaissiez notre tante ?

Hyuna: Peut être bien que oui peut être bien que non.

Sasuke: Ca ve dire quoi ça ? °o°

Hyuna: Que si je l'ai rencontré un jour je ne me souviens pas d'elle .

Shizuka: T'inquiète moi non plus je ne me souviens pas d'elle la preuve je ne me rappelle pas non plus de son nom! ^^

Hyuna: En même tempt tu ne te souviens de pas grand choses.

Saï: Chie tu l'as connaît ?

Chie: ... (silence radio pendant qu'elle fixe la photo de la défunte)

Sasuke:A quoi ça vous sert de venir à l'enterrement de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ?(commence à s'énervé face à un tel manque de savoir vivre et oui il connaît les bonnes manières)

Shizuka: Bah pour le testament ça me paraît évident^0^

Chie(cri du coeur): ça y ai je m'en souviens ^^

Sasuke: De quoi ? (complètement pommé)

Chie: La dame sur la photo c'est tante Hinako ^^

Hyuna: A oui c'est possible s'est le nom qui était noté sur le testament. Mais par rapport à nous c'est qui ?!

Chie: Je ne sais plus probablement une tante éloignée ou quelque chose comme ça ^^

Face à tant d'ignorance je me trouve au bord d'un précipice dans lequel j'aurais beaucoup aimé pouvoir me jeter. Toutefois ne voulant pas leur faire se plaisir je leur explique que "tante Hinako" faisait partie de l'illustre famille Uchiwa et que je ne comprend pas se qu'elles font à cet enterrement, chose plus étrange encore la fréquence à laquelle revient le mot pense que dois absolument élucider ce mystère rebaptisé par Saï le mystère de la famille Hyou.

PoV Narateur

La cérémonie dura environ 2 heures, 2 heures durant lesquelles les 3 soeurs assistèrent à un déluge lacrimale de la par de certains membres de la famille Uchiwa et ce qui les surpris encore davantage fut probablement les quelques larmes que le "GRAND" Sasuke versa pour sa tante disparue. Toutefois quelqu'un immortalisa cet instant à l'aide de son portable de manière très discrète et envoya la pièce à conviction à ses 2 soeurs et Chie pensa que en cas de besoin elle pourrait le faire chanter comme un coucou d'horloge à la fin dea cérémonie les personnes mentionnées dans le testament suivirent le notaire d'Hinako Uchiwa dans une pièce à l'écart au fin fond de la résidence Uchiwa.

Une salle claire donnant une magnifique vue sur le jardin familliale. Des tatapis au sol en gris et au centre de la pièce une pable basse. Le gros notaire... parce que oui il n'est pas super mince °~°" s'intale d'un côté sur un petit coussin et les consernés en font de même en face du monsieur. Il toussotte un bref coup, rassemble sa paprace puis commence.

Notaire:Madame ... a décidé de vous céder le manoir: Hyuna Hyou, Shizuka Hyou, Chie Hyou, Itachi Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa, Saï Uchiwa et Tobi Uchiwa.

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans le testament.

Saï: Doucement Sasuke, c'est pas de leur faute si elle les a noté^o^''

Hyuna: Ecoute ton Cousin.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy parce que Tobi est sage et écoute le monsieur ^O^ et comme Tobi is a good boy, il aura la plus grosse part *O*

Itachi: Hors de question tu es trop iresponsable.

Sasuke: C'est MON héritage

Chie: NOTRE héritage.

Sasuke: Pourquoi vous!?

Shizuka: Ne désespère pas comme ça... nous aussi nous sommes contente de te voir. mdr

Sur cette question, le Notaire roque de la gorge en décérant sa cravate. Tout tourne leur tête vers le monsieur qui devien automatiquement rouge. Là il rével une "terrible nouvelle" aux Uchiwa qui leur déchire ... presque le coeur.

Sasuke: C'est impocible!

Saï: Moi je trouve que l'on s'en sort plutôt bien il y a casiment que les garçons parmis le clan.

Tobi: Tobi aime les filles surtout si elles sont jolies.

Sasuke: Je vous renie de ma...

Itachi: Tais toi de toute manière tu renie tout ton entourage alors ça ou rien, parle pour dire quelque chose d'interressant.

Hyuna (des dollards dans les yeux): C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle tout ça.

Shizuka: Ni pence même pas.

Chie: Si l'ancienne.

Shizuka: Pas si ancienne que ça, elle date d'il y a un mois avec l'argent de Monsieur Pipon qu'il doit nous verser toutes les semaines.

Hyuna (sourir en coin): On l'a bien arnaqué Lol

Hyou: TU l'as bien arnaquée.

Le notaire +Uchiwa: (qui a du mal a suivre)... +.+" ... de quoi parlent-elles?!

Hyuna: De quoi je me mêle Ice Man?!

Chie: Bon on doit signer où? Dépécher vous on a des choses importante a faire.

Itachi: Genre?! Comme si les cours...

Shizuka: Qui t'as dit qu'on parlait de cours ^^

Tobi: O la la vous allez sêcher! It's not good

Hyuna: Non, nous allons dépencer notre temps dans de choses plus importantes.

Sasuke: Comme?

Hyuna: Déjà ne plus voir ta tête.

Saï: Pourtant faudra t'y habituer car on va vivre ensemble. Je sais c'est dur mais regarde j'ai bien réussit alors c'est faisable.

Sasuke: Pardon?!

Hyuna: Tu as surement raison.

Sasuke: J'ai du mal entendre cher cousin pourais-tu répéter?!

Itachi: Du calme les enfants ... ^-^""

Sasuke: J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Itachi: (toujours avec calme) Si tu continues comme ça tu va facher ton grand frère et c'est pas bien.

Tobi: (très vite rejoint par Chie) Une bagare! Une bagare!

Notaire: (pence) C'est quoi cette maison de barjos!

Lors de cette dispute, le cericier en fleure fait voler ses pétales. Le vents les trensportent dans la petite salle et Sasuke en attape une en vole. Il la contemple, et bizarrement cet évènement lui donne l'imprétion que sa tante est toujours là à ses côtés.

Notaire: Du calme le testament ne s'arrête pas là

Shizuka: Bah, j'èspere bien. Je veux bien vivre avec mes soeurs et mon chéri mais pas ces cousins et son frangin... alors dites nous cette close en vitesse

Notaire: Comme avez vous su ...?! Enfin bref, étant donner que les soeurs Hyou ici prèsente font parties du clan uchiwa au 5 eme degrès vous héritez de la moitiée de son compte et l'autre moitiée sera distribuer au clan même. La close pour le manoir est que vous devez habitez tous ensemble dans le manoir durant les vacances scolaire et se jusqu'à vos 18 ans...

Hyuna ( cris de déespoire): Non pitiè tous sauf sa!

Sasuke: Tu crois que moi sa me fait plaisir ?!

Shizuka/ Itachi: Youpi! Je pourrais rester avec mon/ ma chéri(e)

Notaire: Je vais devoir lire le testament à tous le clan ainsi qu'à vos parents mesdemoiselle.

Chie: Nos parents n'ont pas pu se liberer pour cette cérémonie nous leurs envoyerrons une lettre pour leurs expliquer pour tante avec une photocopie du testament...

Notaire: Très bien.

Une fois tous le clan uchiwa installer pour écouter le testament, tous sont un peu surpris. En effet se n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend que le clan s'est aggrandit de trois fille completemet déjenter et que la fortune de la tante ne revient que dans la quasi totalité aux jeunes et quand plus ils n'hérite de presque rien.

Une fois encore Hyuna ne cache pas ses sentiments de bonheur. Chie est complétement ailleurs(elle a vu un écureuil dans le jardin) et Shizuka est la seule qui fais bonne figure, seulement devant tous le clan parce que lorsqu'elle est avec les garçons elle est tous aussi folle que ces charmantes soeurs.

Et bah dit-donc ça va en faire des potins à raconter...


	14. Chapter 13

PoV Pein:

Cette journée est "super bizarre". Non pas parce que je suis bizarre et que je suis dans une classe de bizarre, mais parce que mais amis bizarres sont bizarre d'une autre manière. Comment vous expliquer mon embaras... des exemples?! Parfait vous allez en avoir:

Itachi, mon pote de toujours, celui qui n'est pas hyper sentimental et d'où aucune exprétions s'affiche sur son visage frodonne un air romantique en regardant les pigeons dans la cours roucouler avec un sourir béa. Avouez que c'est comme même étrange!

Tobi, lui avec son compa il tague ta table en y gravant "MAiiSON" avec des coeur partout y compris sur les points des "I".

Et pour finir en beauté, Sasori qui ce balade sans cesse avec cette feuille de papier depuis que sa soeur est revenu en cour. Il le contemple et refuse catégoriquement de nous dire de quoi il s'agit.

Et pour tout vous dire il est à peine 10h00 que j'ai déjà envis de me barrer et pourtant je suis en anglais et c'est une des "rares" matières qui me "pationnes" . Dur, dur la vie d'étudiant.

Prof d'anglais: Tobi, qu'est ce que tu fais?!

Tobi: J'écris le mot "maison" dans toutes les langue.

Prof: Où?

Tobi: Sur le bureau.

Deidara: T'as pas put faire ça sur ton cahier?! En plus au compa!

Tobi: Non je l'ai oublier ^o^... sans faire expret.

Prof: Tobi, c'est déjà la 9ème fois que tu oublies tes affaires d'anglais. Et en plus tu détruis le matériel de l'école. Tu iras à la récré me copier au tableau: "I should not destroy the school and I must not forget my English classes." c'est a dire en français:"Je ne devrais pas détruire l'école et je ne dois pas oublier mes cours d'anglais.

Tobi: (yeux petit chat) Mais Tobi is a good boy.

Prof: Pas toujours.

Tobi: Fuck la life _"

A la récré je discute avec Konan sur le chemin en dircettion des premières années de ces comportements étranges et elle aussi trouve ceci extrèmement allarment. Bon au moins je ne suis pas seul à pencer ça, c'est déjà rassurant. On est les derniers à rejoindre les jenots qui sont assis sur la pelouse verte qui se trouve derrière les labos. Gaara et Hyuna sont dos à dos ne se péocupent nulment de l'avis de l'autre tandis que la jeune fille de Sasuke se flinguent du regard en silence.

Hidan: Alors cet enterment?!  
Chie: On a découvert plein de truc.  
Konan: C'est a dire?!  
Saï: Elles sont nos cousines au 5ème degrets.  
Naruto: (perplèxe) Voyons, voyons...  
Sasuke: Je te considère pas de ma famille.  
Hyuna: Tu sais si tu tien vraiment plus a coabiter avec nous dans ce manoir je peux toujours te donner une corde.  
Saï: Vive la vie de famille... heureusement que mon bouquin a indiqué que les familles recomposées ont souvant des débuts difficile.  
Gaara: Arrête de gesticuller l'asticot, tu fais mal à mon dos.  
Shizuka: Naruto... que fais-tu avec ce raporteur sur mon nez.  
Naruto: Je vérifie qu'Itachi ce trouve bien à 5 degrets de toi.  
Sasuke: (donne un coup de dico) Irécupérable BAKA!  
Sasori: Mais du coup toi de Shizu c'est finis? Les relations cousins, cousines c'est pas super.  
Itachi: C'est au 5ème degrets, c'est pas grave, c'est loin.  
Shizuka: En plus on va habiter tous ensemble! (youpi)  
Sasori: Au fait Chie tu as laissé ça lors de ton passage à la maison.  
Chie: Oh merci, mon buletin de note!  
Sakura: (pense) Que c'est mignon ^o^  
Kiba: En parlant de note, ont a eu les résultas de phylo.  
Shikamaru: Voilà vo copies.  
Deidara: Ca c'est un bon délégué =Pp  
Sakura: Vous avez combien?!  
Chie: 18.26... c'est bizarre comme note.  
Shizuka: 16.98... elle aurait pu mettre 17.  
Hyuna: Mdr que la pencé humaine est bien faite.  
Hinata: Comment ça?!  
Hyuna: Pour deux petits mots j'ai eu 17.32.  
Kankuro: Je suis dègue, j'ai fait un super paragraphe et j'ai eux 4 pour le nom, prénom, date et la présentation.  
Gaara: C'était un hors sujet, c'est normal.  
Sakura: Euh... où est Tobi.  
Kizame: Il a des heures sup en anglais pour ratraper son retard ^.^"

PoV Narrateur:

Pendant ce temps...

Tobi: Tobi will be a good boy, Tobi will be a good boy... grr I hate this teacher... fuck of!


	15. Chapter 14

PoV Sakura

Il est 17.h05, je suis contente car j'ai l'imprétion qu'entre Chi et Saso il y a un truc, sans compter que maintenant on connais deux trois choses sur les soeurs Hyou. Parce que apart le fait qu'elle sont soeur et que leur passé scolaire et ratiboisant côté social, on ne savait pas grand choses d'elles. De plus il nous reste plus qu'une heure de cour, SVT avec ce Monsieur Jiraya toujours aussi spécial.

On rentre dans la classe dans le silence et s'assayons tranquillement. Sasuke et moi regardons le prof qui cache son visage derrière un journal mis à l'envers. Puis trouvant ceci comme même curieux de lire à l'enver, nos regards se croisent se demandant si l'un de nous deux comprend le pourquoi du comment. Puis une fois que le bruit des tabourets qui sont trainés sessé, le vieux monsieur baisse sèchement le journal faisant apparaitre un visage de dévergondée: far à paupière bleu océan, faux cils méga long et le truc imonde, le rouge à lèvre rouge vif qui fait resortir sa verrue ou grain de beauté je sais pas trop.

La classe: (cri de terreur) AHHH!

Jiraya: Bonjour les enfants. Vous vous demandez surment le pourquoi de cet accoutrement?! Dans deux semaines a lieu les élections de Miss &Misteur Hight School Konoha, et je vais faire de vous des top model pour que cette classe remporte la victoire!

Naruto (chuchotte à Kiba): Il est de plus en plus timbré ce type.

Lee: Et si on remporte la vistoir on poura non seulement être La classe la plus populaire de Konoha mais si en plus on défile en international nous seront les plus fort du monde!

Kiba (chuchotte à Naruto): Lui aussi je pence que ça ne s'arrange pas.

Jiraya: Je serais votre coauch! J'espère que vous êtes content?!

Ino: Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer?!

Hinata: Pareil, c'est confu dans ma tête.

Jiraya: Bon commencons, mesdemoiselles levez-vous et mettez-vous au font de la pièce. Monsieurs vous-serez le jurry.

Sakura (regarde Sasuke): Ah la poisse.

Sasuke: Je serais méga séver.

Puis le vieil homme se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers les filles au font de la classe. Et en se levant il laisse apparaitre ses jambe poilue avec des chaussures rouge vernies à talon et une jupe en jean. Le film d'horreure n'ai pas pret de finir. Je regarde à droite et je remarque que Hyuna gesticule dans tout les sens.

Shizuka: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hyuna?!

Hyuna: Où est la caméra cachée?!

Jiraya: Bon je veux que vous délilez l'une après l'autre. Je montre l'exemple.

Lors du passage du professeur, la plus part des garçons sourient et rigole, quoi que, c'est vrai que cette scène est plutôt comique à voir. On n'aurait nous aussi bien voulu rire aux éclats comme Choji mais c'est qu'ont s'ait vraiment trouvée nul devant la performance de ce prof. Car bizarrement, il se débrouille adirablement bien avec ses talon de 9cm.

Jiraya: A qui le tour?!

On recule toutes d'un pas en arrière sauf Hyuna qui déconsentrée par sa chasse à la caméra piégée se seule.

Jiraya: Parfait mademoiselle Hyou!

Hyuna (se redresse) : Qui moi?!

Jiraya: Oui vous, vous vous êtes portée volontaire c'est parfait je vous rajoute un +3 pour votre prochain devoir.

Hyuna: Que se passe-t-il?!

Karin: C'est pas juste elle a un avantage sur nous elle porte pratiquement que des chaussures à talon.

Jiraya: Garçons, à vos crayons, Hyuna défile!

La jeune fille marche rapidement afin de retourner à sa place le plus vite possible. Une fois retournée à nos côtés, elle se met derrière moi. Seraisse possible que la grande Hyuna Hyou soit timide?! En tout cas Gaara en sourie.

Jiraya: Qu'en pencez-vous?!

Gaara: Nous n'en savons trop rien, elle est passée a une vitesse... on n'a pas put l'admirer.

Hyuna: Tu te fou de moi là tu veux mourrir plus vite que prévut?!

Gaara: C'était juste une petite constatation, faut pas prendre la mouche.

Hyuna: Je me passerai volontier de tes commentaires désopilants...

Jiraya: On se calme. Bon la suivante sera Ino

Ino: Pourquoi moi, je veux pas!

Shizuka(murmure à Ino): Tu pourra attirer l'attention de Kiba!

Ino: Quoi? Mais...comment...tu sais?!

Shizuka: Je le sais c'est tous.

Chie: Tu parles c'est moi qui le lui est dit!

Ino: Ok, J'y vais. Souhaitez moi bonne chance les filles.

Et durant tous le cour nous avons du défiler pour le bonheur des garçons. On c'est bien amuser surtout quand sa a été très comique. Son talons aiguille a trodus et elle s'est étaler de tous son long par terre.


	16. Chapter 15

Pov Shizuka:

La journée c'est a peu près bien passé, je n'ai jamais vu un prof aussi tarré de ma vie mais au font mieu vaut un type comme lui que ceux qu'on a croisées jusqu'à présent. Bref, Je suis donc rentrée à la maison avec Hyuna pour prèparer une plan diabolique. Dans environs 1 heure j'aurais les cheveux aussi noirs que ma soeur et des lentilles noires. On a décider de faire tourner les profs en bourrique ma Hyuna et moi. C'est pas géniale comme plan! Certe un peu tordu mais sublimissime, surtout que je l'ai trouvé toute seule celui la, mais je sais pas pourquoi, mes soeurs ne sont pas aussi contente que moi. Au moment de la pose de la coloration, Hyuna laisse Chie s'en charger, elle se contente de regarder le :"massacre" comme elle le dit si bien. C'est vrai que quand je vois Chie enfiller les gants de protection comme les méchants dentistes, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter... °~°'

Hyuna: Tu sais, notre anniversaire approche vite.

Chie: J'ai hate de voir nos cadeaux ^o^

Hyuna: A votre avis il faudra leur dire la vérité?!

Shizuka: Oui, pour une fois que nous avons de vrai amis.

Hyuna (pense à Gaara et Sasuke) Et de vrai casses-pieds.

Shizuka: La t'es entrain de penser a Gaara mais au fond je suis sure que tu l'aimes...

Hyuna: Non mais sa va pas ta tête comment je pourrait être amoureuse de cet imbécile!

Chie: Ne refoule pas tes sentiments exprime-les.

Hyuna: Tu vas voir je vais telment faire exprimer ma main qu'elle va vous laisser une folie marque rouge sur votre joue.

On a continuer la discution ainsi pendants les petites heures qui on suivit...

POV Itachi.

Shizuka n'a pas voulut passer la soirée avec moi, je suis triste... Une chose que je n'ai pas comprit c'est qu'elle m'a dit que demain je ne la reconnaitrais pas... Je m'inquiète un peu, la connaissant elle et ces soeurs prèparent quelque chose...Mais pourquoi je me creuse autant le cerveau je fait pas bien. J'ai pas a m'en faire. Aller on va tous au dodo...

(Le lendemain...)

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elles font? Sa va sonner dans 5 minutes, elles qui sont toujours en avance...

Sasuke: Tu ne serais pas se qu'elles font par hasard?

Itachi: Je suis dans le plus grands noirs comme tous le monde!

Konan/Sakura: Pour être dans le noir t'es dans le noir, regarder les voilà

Sasuke: Quel syncronisation!

Itachi: Vous pouvez me dire, où est ma copine?

Shizuka: Bah, je suis là!

Hyuna: Elle a remis sa vrai couleur de cheveux et elle porte des lentilles on a décider de faire tourner les profs en bourique...

Itachi: T'es trop Kawaï avec tes cheveux...

Sasuke: Et c'est parti pour un tour

Hyuna: La ferme le glaçon!

Itachi: Pas de violence, très chère belle soeur.

Chie: Oh, toi et ma soeur vous vous êtes maries! Que c'est beau l'amour...

Sasuke / Hyuna: Je suis contre!

Chie: quelle symbiose ^0^

Pein: Je voudrais pas dire mais sa a sonné alors Ita tu laches ta copine et on va voir le new prof de physique.

Itachi: A toute les amis, ma chérie

Bon direction le cours de chimie... Elle est trop belle ma Shizuka, je l'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ou là, je crois que j'ai pensé trop fort l'aka au complet me regarde bizarrement...

POV Narrateur:

Coté 1ère année...

Naruto: Je rêve ou je vois double?!

Hinata: Non tu ne rêves pas, il y a bien 2 Hyuna.

Gaara: Une suffisait largement.

PoV Itachi:

A la sonnerie, je n'en pouvais plus, on rejoint avec hate les premières année et attrape par la taille ce que je pensais être Shizuka mais...

PAFF!

Hyuna: Bas les patte!

Shizuka: Hyuna!

Kiba: Woua tu l'as bien amoché °o°.

Sasuke: Tu es la première personne a avoir mis mon frère a terre.

Sakura (voix tramblante): C'est une singlé...°~°

Itachi: Désolé, mais je croyais que c'était ma Shizuka d'amour...

Shizuka: Oh mon choupinet, sa va elle ne ta rien casser?

Itachi: Un bisou et sa devrais aller!

Hyuna: Non mais en plus il profite de sa situation.

Shizuka: Il a bien le droit vu la droite que tu lui a mis!


End file.
